I Think That Car Just Stood Up
by Teenage.Anomaly
Summary: She fell asleep on her bed and woke up on a dumpster surrounded by 30 foot tall alien robots and it just all went downhill from there. She's loud, perverted and a little bit insane, and now the fate of the world is partly in her hands. Set in first movie.
1. Large Robots DO Have A Sense Of Humor

_**I Think That Car Just Stood Up**_ **by **

**Summary: A very ordinary girl falls asleep on her bed and wakes up on top of a dumpster, surrounded by robots that are as big as buildings. And, well, it all just goes downhill from there. She's loud, she's perverted, she's cheesy, she's a little insane, and now, the fate of the world it partly in her hands. God help us all. Sam/Mikaela, VERY SLIGHT Simmons/OC, Lennox, Prime, Bumblebee centric. Gift-fic for Katty Noir, aka Katty Sherman. My THIRD story featuring this girl. I love her :)  
**

**Rating: T for action/SCI FI violence, language, Katty's pervy mind, and a lot of innuendos.  
**

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Transformers the movie, any of the characters, any quotes/song lyrics, or the songs featured at the beginning of each chapter. Katty is owned by herself, I only own this renidition of the story. THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER FOR ALL FOLLOWING CHAPTERS.**

* * *

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

**Chapter One: Apparently, Large Robots DO Have a Sense of Humor**

School had begun just over a week ago, and the joy of seeing my friends everyday again had yet to wear off. Being in school, and learning, and especially waking up early, though, was already loosing its novelty. I'd gotten back from London about two weeks ago, and after that, everything here seemed… tame. The soft, homely accents of the south had nothing on the eclectic mix of languages in London, although, don't get me wrong, I was very much in love with American accents.

As soon as the bell rang, I was off like a shot, jumping out of my seat and grabbing back pack and running by my locker, throwing in several books and taking several out. The bodies of my fellow teenagers pressed all around me, chattering and laughing and arguing, all excited to be going home for the weekend, making plans, talking, laughing-

I slammed the locker shut and winced at the clang it made as I pulled my keys out of my purse, swinging them around a couple of times as I pushed my way through the throng of teenagers, resisting the urge to jab some of them with my keys so they'd get out of my way, and finally pushed open the doors to be hit with a wall of sunlight and heat.

I stood outside the school, blinking for a moment in the bright light, before shaking my head and making my way down the sidewalk and to my car.

"Bye, Katty!" someone called and I turned around in the direction of the voice, giving a half-hearted wave. Not that I didn't love my friends, but I was ready to be left alone, to hole myself up with my family for the weekend and take a break from school and all the drama that came with it.

I was a very sociable person, I thought, as I climbed into the soft leather seats of the car my dad let me drive, but sometimes, I just wanted to get away from people; to be left alone and spend time with my family and draw and write and basically just escape from reality.

I turned the key and the engine revved to life. I winced as a blast of hott air whooshed out from the vents and spluttered, blinking rapidly and shaking my head, much like a cat.

"Blegh," I said intelligently, adjusting the volume on the radio, as I pulled out of the parking spot.

It was bout a two-to-three minute drive from the school to my house, including getting out of this insane parking lot. I lived close, about two miles away, which was both a blessing and a curse.

I pulled down the curvy driveway to my largish, gray brick house, seeing two of my siblings (I had three, all younger) kicking a soccer ball in the front yard. After parking in the driveway and turning the car off, I grabbed my backpack and my purse and climbed out of the car, being hit once again by that lovely wall of Tennessee heat and humidity. Fun.

After hanging the keys on the coat rack, I made my way upstairs, dropping my backpack on the floor and shutting the door as soon as I was in my room. I was exhausted. I stumbled to my bed and collapsed on top of my covers, flip-flops and glasses still on, arms outstretched, and was asleep within seconds.

-

When I woke up, I thought for about five seconds that I was dreaming as I blinked confusedly, brow furrowed, trying to make sense of my new surroundings. You see, I was no longer on my comfortable bed. I was on top of a dumpster, which was not nearly as comfortable. And definitely not where I wanted to be.

I blinked several times, staring up at the night sky in confusion. There were buildings rising in my peripheral vision, and the dumpster was digging up into my back. It hurt. How the hell did I get here? Kidnap? Sleep walking? The Lock Ness Monster?

_Okay, this was pretty freaking weird._

I heard voices coming from somewhere to my left; very, very deep, very sexy masculine voices.

Instantly interested and instantly wary at the premise of guys, I rolled onto my side- and gasped in shock, my eyes widening to the size of plates from behind my glasses, and then, just to make the moment perfect, I fell off of the dumpster with a loud swear and a louder crash.

-

Optimus Prime stopped speaking at the sound of a quiet, human gasp. He looked up- well, up from Sam and Mikaela, at any rate, which was not up much for him- just in time to see a wide-eyed, bespectacled blonde female staring at him before she fell off of the dumpster she was standing on with a loud swear.

Optimus blinked as Sam and Mikaela whirled around and Ironhide rose out his arms out of reflex, cannons whirling.

"Wait," Optimus commanded him, staring at the place where the female had fallen. Seconds later, they saw a flaxen head rise from the ground, groaning and muttering some odd words as she clutched at her head.

"Well, goddammit, that freaking hurt, damn, ow-" she swore, rising unsteadily to her feet, clutching her head and shaking it. Optimus blinked again. She was small, even for a human, standing at least a head beneath the Witwicky boy.

The Autobots all exchanged a look. They seriously doubted this short human would be a threat, but now that she'd heard them and seen them- well, it didn't leave them with many options as to what to do with her.

"Are- are you okay?" asked Mikaela, and the other female's eyes swiveled to them.

"Holy crap," she said, her voice stunned, straightening up, revealing her true height- very short. Sam and Mikaela exchanged a glance and the shorter female pointed a quivering finger at the robots.

"Holy crap," she repeated, staring up at them, something like awe in her voice, but no fear. Optimus crouched down to her level in a fluid motion, staring her right in the eyes. She stared back at him, her odd blue eyes wide and not very threatened as she took a step forward.

"Are you real?" she asked, her brow furrowing as she reached out gingerly.

"It certainly feels that way," responded Optimus as the human's tiny, warm hands came into contact with the metal of his face, her eyes staring up at him with wonder and curiosity. Her mouth was curving up into a grin, revealing front teeth that were just a fraction bigger than her others. Optimus scanned her face quickly, comparing her with pictures of other human females.

She would be considered attractive, by humans. Not like the Banes female, but this girl's features were fairly consistent with the human equivalent of "beauty". Long lashes, full lips, blonde hair, and the mammary glands that most males considered attractive were quite large on this female.

His vision made a kind of graph of her face, imprinting it into his mind as the girl studied his face, too, imprinting it in a different kind of way.

"Prime, what's going on?" growled Ironhide. Bumblebee burst out into song.

"_Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings-"_

Jazz laughed loudly and the female in front of him grinned widely, her cheeks flooding with color, indicating that she was embarrassed, for some reason.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked her.

"Katty," she replied. "Katty Sherman."

"Katty could be short for Kathryn," announced Ratchet, also staring down at the tiny human. "Or Katrina, or a variation of Kate, Katie, Kaitlyn-"

"Dude," said the girl in amazement, backing up from Optimus and staring at Ratchet, her messy ponytail sliding down her back as she stared up at the enormous green medic.

Jazz moved forward, the smallest of the robots, still a good ten feet taller than her. She craned her neck back to look at him, a look of wonder and elation on her face.

"Why ain't ya surprised to see us?" he asked, and she gave a short, cackling burst of laughter, shoving her hands into the pockets of her pants.

"The girl's heart rate indicates that she _is_ shocked to see us-"

"Really?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm that the Autobots didn't recognize as she turned an amused gaze on Ratchet. Sam and Mikaela did, though, and exchanged a smirking glance.

"I mean, y'all are just robots the size of freaking buildings that can talk, no reason to be surprised, right?"

"Her hormone levels also reveal that she is on what humans call her pre-menstrual cycle," said Ratchet matter-of-factly, tilting his head and blinking down at the girl. She gaped at him and Sam laughed. The girl turned to him for the first time, regarding he and his girlfriend with a curious blue gaze.

"Sam and Mikaela, right?" she said, her grin widening. Sam stopped laughing.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, his brow furrowing. Mikaela just looked at the shorter girl.

"It's a very long story," she replied, her eyebrows rising and a disbelieving grin spreading across her face. There was a whirring noise as Ironhide revved up his cannons in a not-so-subtle threat.

"We've got time," said Jazz.

The girl laughed, raising her hands in a placating motion as she turned back to the robots.

"No, believe me," she said, grin and eyes widening and eyebrows raising. "We don't."

"We can go through the formalities later," rumbled Optimus. "For now, we must go to the boy's house to retrieve the glasses."

He turned a majestic blue gaze on the grinning teenager before him.

"I'm sorry, but you must come with us."

"Prime-" began Ironhide is his grumble of a voice, but Optimus cut him off.

"No," he said, rising to his full height. "She knows too much."

The girl gave a cackle of laughter as the bots turned back into cars.

"Dude, if you knew what I knew, your shiny lil' heads would explode."

Bumblebee's doors swung open. Sam and Mikaela climbed in and Katty stood in the street, looking at the cars questioningly. Bumblebee's back door swung closed, then open again, the meaning clear: Get in.

With a squeal, she obliged.

-

This was, without a doubt, the nicest car I'd ever been in. I squealed under my breath, rubbing the smooth leather seats.

"This is so sweet," I muttered happily. Mikaela turned to look back at me, fixing me in her intimidating blue-gray gaze.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice flat and her face misleadingly blank. Sam twisted around to look at me too, and I resisted the urge to make a crack about Shia Labeouf being freaking gorgeous.

"I'm Katty," I said. She gave me a quick smile, one that didn't reach her eyes.

"I- I don't care about your name," she said, still smiling. I grimaced inwardly. "I wanna know how you know about them," she finished, gesturing at Bumblebee. On cue, the engine revved happily, and I couldn't resist patting the seat, which vibrated, and I giggled.

Sam stared at me. "Are you _flirting_ with my car?"

Bumblebee burst out into song again. "_Girl can't help it, girl can't help it-"_

"Journey," I said, grinning. "Nice."

"Seriously," said Mikaela. "How do you know?"

"It's a movie," I said flatly, and they both just looked at me. "Well, comics and a TV show too, I guess, but this is definitely from the movie."

"Okay, then how come we've never heard of it?" asked Mikaela, her voice hard. I shrugged, the seatbelt chaffing my chest as my shoulders rose and fell. Lights flashed past us, illuminating Sam and Mikaela's faces before throwing them back into darkness. It was a little eerie and very exciting.

"Dude, and hour ago, I was napping, and when I woke up, I was on a dumpster and surrounded by humongous, sentient robots. Your guess as to what the hell is going on here is just as good as mine."

"Prove it," said Sam suddenly, and my gaze swiveled to him.

"What?"

"It was a movie, so you know what's gonna happen to us, right?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Prove it."

I looked at both of them, and they looked back at me, their faces hard. My eyes flashed to Mikaela.

"Your name is Mikaela Banes," I said, my voice hard, and something changed behind her eyes. "You dated an idiot named Trent."

I felt like Benjamin Linus.

I turned to Sam, who had something akin to disbelief on his face. "Who you made fun of at the lake, the night you got Bumblebee. Your best friend is Miles, and you have a Chihuahua named Mojo. Your parent's names are Ron and Judy, and you got Bumblebee at a dealership owned by a man named Bobby Bolivia."

I stared at both of them, eyebrows raised, cackling in my head, but poker-faced.

"Is that enough proof for you?"

"_Winner by a knockout! Nice one, Doc,"_ said a southern man's voice, coming out of Bumblebee's speakers. I squealed excitedly, loosing a bit of the mystique I'd just gained. _"Now, maybe someone can tell me just who or what this sonova bitch is!"_

"Lost?" I asked excitedly, and the engine revved.

"_She's good." _A random voice echoed around it, something from a movie I didn't know_._

"Oh, baby, you have no idea," I grinned, before blanching and staring at Sam.

"Holy crap," I said. "I _am_ flirting with your car."

Bumblebee hummed happily.

"Do you know what's gonna happen to us?" asked Sam. I glanced up at him, at his sweat and dirt-streaked face and his big eyes and crooked nose, and thought that my friend would already be making out with him if she were in my position.

"Yep."

"Do we live?" asked Mikaela, her voice quiet and tense. There was a moment of silence in which Bumblebee played the Twilight Zone theme, attempting to alleviate the tension. I was the only one who laughed.

"I can't tell you that," I said, still laughing a little, and Mikaela's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Why not-"

"Cause if I tell ya yer gonna live, yer gonna end up get cocky and gettin' yourself killed. It's just a lot easier for everyone involved if I just… keep my mouth shut," I said, knowing full well it was impossible for me to keep my mouth shut for any extended period of time.

They both looked at me, their gazes hard and curious.

"How old are you?" asked Sam.

"I'll be seventeen in November."

"So you're a junior."

"Yeah. You guys are too, aren't you?"

They nodded and we sat in silence for the last few minutes of the ride. We'd entered a pretty nice neighborhood, houses and streetlight flashing past us.

Bumblebee slowed before pulling into an alleyway behind a particularly nice house. Sam sighed warily, staring at the house as Bumblebee unbuckled us. I made to open the door, but it swung open before I could touch it. That was very weird.

"Thanks," I said to the yellow bot, who hummed happily.

Sam ran a hand through his short hair, staring at the house apprehensively as Mikaela watched him. The rest of the Autobots pulled up behind us silently, and I stared at them. It was hard not to.

"This is gonna be fun," said Sam.

"Try to not get _too_ excited, there," I said, grinning, and he glanced at me.

"You don't know my parents."

"Actually," I replied, raising my eyebrows, "I do."

Bumblebee hummed the Twilight Zone song again.

-

Sam commanded Mikaela and I to stay behind and watch the Autobots to make sure they didn't do anything too crazy. As he ran off to deal with his dad, nearly panicking, Mikaela and I exchanged a look. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back on Bumblebee's hood.

"He's pretty hott," I said to her, grinning, gesturing after Sam. "Nice job."

"Oh, we're- we're not dating," she said, shaking her head but smiling a little.

"But you like him, right?" I prompted, grinning, and she rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"I mean- a little, I guess."

"Ah-HA!" I crowed triumphantly, pointing a quivering finger at her. "You two are freaking adorable together."

Bumblebee played 'Can you feel the love tonight' again, making me cackle and causing Mikaela's grin to spread.

It was about then that Optimus began to transform, pieces of metal clicking and rotating and moving places, completely random but completely connected, too. Mikaela and I watched, my jaw dropped comically, her just looking on with mild curiosity and interest. Once he was upright, standing at least thirty or forty feet, the other robots transformed too. Bumblebee lifted his hood gently, propelling me away from him, before, in just a second or two, transforming into a robot four times my size.

"Jesus," I muttered, craning my neck and staring up at the robot. Bee crouched down and, with a finger the size of my arm, prodded me, very gently, in the stomach, head cocking to the side.

"Hey!" I laughed, poking his finger in retaliation. "What was that for?"

He winked at me as Optimus freaking stepped over some trees. I could almost see Sam freaking out.

Before I could move, Bee wrapped his fingers around me, very gently, before stepping into the Witwicky's yard, me held securely in his warm, metallic hand. My heart was pounding and I wrapped my arms around his thumb, my legs kicking in the air.

"This is so much fun!" I hissed at him excitedly, and he made an odd humming sound that might have been a laugh before kneeling down and peering around the side of Sam's house, me still in his hand. Sam gave us a panicked look and I waved at him and Bee shushed him. Sam turned his back to us, and we could hear him talking to his father, half-jokingly, his voice barely suppressing a fanatic urgency.

I flicked Bee's fingers as we waited.

Bee suddenly started waving his hand around, making a slashing motion across his throat- apparently the _universal_ sign for "hey, idiots, knock it off!" I couldn't see what he was making this sign to, as I was being clutched in the hand that was slashing through the air, clutching onto his thumb and trying not to scream or whoop as I flew through the air.

Sam finished talking to his dad and all but ran out back, Bee following behind him as the Bots emerged from the trees and Optimus accidentally squashed the path Ron Witwicky had made. I stifled a cackle and Bee vibrated with mirth, making me giggle even harder.

"Sorry, my bad," said Optimus.

"Oh, I… you couldn't- you couldn't wait- couldn't wait for five minutes?" said Sam, gesturing wildly. "I told you just to stay! Just to stay! _God_!"

Mojo came darting out from the house, yapping wildly, and Bee clutched me a little tighter, as though the over-grown rat could be a threat. Mikaela ran out from the alley, sweaty and exhausted.

"I told you to watch them!" hissed Sam, running over to her and grasping her arms. Bumblebee and I exchanged a smug look as Mojo yapped.

"You know what, they seem to be in a little bit of a rush-"

"Oh, this is bad," groaned Sam. "No!" he moaned, eyes widening, as Mojo lifted a tiny leg and peed on Ironhide's foot. Bee shook with silent laughter and so did I, crossing my arms on top of his fingers and resting my chin on them, my legs still dangling about fifteen feet off the ground.

This was AWESOME.

"Mojo! Mojo, _off_ the robot! _God_!" Sam said exasperatedly, darting over to Mojo and yanking him off the ground as Ironhide lifted his foot, grumbling.

"Oh, wet."

"No, no, no, no, no easy, easy!" he said, cradling the yapping dog to his chest. I was cracking up into my arm now, to stifle the sound, and Bee was shaking violently from the hilarity of it all. It must have looked odd; a tiny blonde human with glasses and a ponytail being held by an enormous, yellow robot, both of them shaking with poorly repressed laughter.

"Hold on, hold on!" said Sam quickly, trying to placate the giant robot. "This is Mojo, this is Mojo. He's a pet of mine-"

Ironhide's guns whirred to life, light emanating from them as they clicked and whirled, honing in on the tiny dog.

"He's a pet," said Sam, panicked, backing away from the cannons. "Okay? That's all- if you could just put the guns away-"

The other cannon came up. I was hitting Bee's fingers now, my ribs almost bursting from trying to remain quiet.

"Put the- put them away. Please-"

"You have a _rodent_ infestation," growled Ironhide, his eyes- optics- narrowing as he regarded the yapping dog. I gasped with laughter, since my own father compared small dogs to over-grown rats on a regular basis. It was just too good.

"A what-"

"Shall I terminate?"

"No, no, no, no, he's not a rodent, he's a _Chihuahua_!" hissed Sam desperately as Mikaela ran up to him. "This is my- this is my Chihuahua," he said, pointing at the dog. "We love Chihuahuas, don't we?" he asked as he turned to Mikaela.

I gasped with laughter, my eyes watering. It was just too damn funny.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" rumbled Ironhide gruffly.

"He peed on you?"

"BWHAHA-" Bumblebee wrapped a shaking but gentle finger over my mouth and I simply sat in his hand, cackling into the warm metal, shaking and crying with hysterical laughter.

"He peed on you?" repeated Sam, after glancing at me. "Bad Mojo, bad Mojo-"

"_Bad_ Mojo," grumbled Ironhide.

"I'm sorry, he's got a male dominance thing-" said Sam by way of explaining he's pet's reaction to the building sized robot, sending me into fresh gales of laughter. "That's all it is."

"My foot's gonna rust," growled Ironhide as the cannons retreated back into his arms.

"Alright," said Sam, darting between Optimus' feet. Bumblebee followed, moving closer to the rest of the bots, me beginning to retain control of my lungs in his hand. "Okay, okay-"

He shushed them all, loudly, as they clanked around Sam's yard.

"Shut up and go hide!" he hissed.

"Just hurry," said Optimus in his low, rumbling voice. Is it possible to be in love with a voice? Because I think I was.

Sam snuck into his house from the back, Mojo still clutched under his arm. Bee and Optimus peered into the house after him before Prime growled, "Autobots, recon."

Bee crawled under the porch hood, peering into the living room, me still clutched gently in his fist as we watched his parents.

"Bumblebee, the females should assist Sam," rumbled Optimus. Bee nodded and pulled back. Mikaela climbed onto Optimus' hand and he and Bee raised the two of us up to Sam's window.

"This is fun!" I hissed at her, and she grinned.

Sam stared at us from his room, panicked and horrified.

"What? What is this?"

"Time is short," said Optimus as Mikaela crawled off his hand and I jumped off of Bee's.

"Thanks, dude," I said to him, and he winked at me.

"They really want those glasses," said Mikaela.

"C'mon," groaned Sam, rushing forward to give Mikaela his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you," she said. I just stood by the window, grinning and watching them.

"Please hurry," said Optimus.

"Okay."

I watched as the two of them searched frantically for the bag and as Sam's hysteria slowly increased. Something I'd noticed was that, under stress, Sam grew more frantic and Mikaela slowly turned to ice. It was cool.

"Are you gonna help?" Sam asked, whirling on me, his wide eyes frantic. I shrugged.

"Wasn't planning on it."

They both stared.

We heard an odd noise, a very odd noise, and rushed to the window, and I snorted loudly. There, in the yard, were five very nice cars, just sitting there. A small smirk crossed Mikaela's face but Sam just stared down in horror.

"This is what happens when you try to hide thirty foot robots in your backyard," I said, grinning.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my _backyard_, not a truck-stop! Oh God," he moaned, turning away from the window as Mikaela and I tried to stifle our laughter. "Oh."

A few more minutes of searching later, and Prime was back at the window. Resisting the urge to hit on the thirty-foot, million of years old robot, I instead nudged Mikaela and nodded at the window.

"Sam," she hissed. "He's back."

"Oh, no, I can't _deal_ with this right now. _What_?" he hissed at Prime, reaching the window. Prime looked slightly taken aback.

"Those are my mother's flowers," said Sam, his voice a little hopeless.

"Oops," said Prime.

"Okay, listen. You gotta listen to me. If my parents come out here and they see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?" He was half-pleading with Prime, leaning out of the window, giving us a very nice view of his butt, which Mikaela and I were both enjoying.

"Are you staring?" she hissed at me.

"Yeah," I said, grinning. "Aren't you?"

Lord, that boy was fine.

"Keep searching," said Prime, his voice frustrated and exhausted.

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes," pled Sam. "Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't- I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing-"

"Calm down, calm down," interrupted Prime.

"You gotta do something here," said Sam, gesturing at the cars in his yard.

"Autobots, fall back," Prime commanded, turning away from the window.

"Thank you," said Sam. "Please, for five minutes."

The Robots made their way out, Ironhide shoving Ratchet playfully.

"He wants us to be quiet," one of them grumbled, right before Ratchet went crashing into the power lines.

Everything went black. Sam and Mikaela and I exchanged a glance that was two parts horrified and one part very, very amused. And then, out of nowhere, there was a bright, blinding like that made us all cringe and blink.

"Oh, shit," said Sam, beginning to frantically throw things around his room. "Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit!"

There was a knock on the door and he turned to Mikaela and I, his face horrified.

"Hide!" he hissed, and we ducked under a table, breathing quietly, as we listened to his parents from outside the door.

Sam opened the door as Ratchet turned his light away.

"What's up?" Mikaela and I heard Sam ask, his voice very casual and unconcerned.

"What's with the bat?" he asked.

"Who were you talking to?" came his father's voice.

"I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" asked his mother and Mikaela and I exchanged a glance.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and thought maybe you were-"

"It doesn't matter what we thought-" interrupted the father. "What was that light?"

They argued for a few minutes and Mikaela frowned and I grinned when Sam's mother brought up masturbation. I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

There was another rumble as Optimus tried to hide and I grabbed Mikaela's arm in shock.

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam, we wanna know who-"

Mikaela and I exchanged yet another glance, knowing that we would be discovered soon, thinking better now than never.

"Mom, I told-"

We stood up, and his parents stared at us, drop-jawed.

"Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a… I'm a friend of Sam's from school."

"I'm Katty," I said, grinning, and offered no explanation as to how I knew Sam. There really wasn't one. Judy was grinning excitedly, shaking Sam's arm and giggling.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous," she said, smiling from ear to ear. Sam stared at us unhappily, looking like a kicked puppy. It was a little too adorable.

"Aren't those just the prettiest girls?" Judy asked her husband, still grinning. Ron gave us an appraising gaze before grinning at Sam, too.

"They can hear you talking, Mom," mumbled Sam as his dad pounded his fist.

"Thank you," said Mikaela graciously, smiling politely.

"Thanks," I said, grinning like a shark.

"Oh! I'm sorry that you had to hear our little family discussion about-"

"Sorry we're bugging you-"

"Do you have my backpack?" interrupted Sam, not meeting Mikaela's eyes or mine.

"Oh! It's in the kitchen!"

Sam and Mikey and I all but flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, the parents following behind us, uncertain as to what was going on. Sam skidded to a halt in the kitchen, reaching over a bowl of apples to his backpack, digging vigorously through it before finally producing the glasses. I went to the bathroom.

"Your mom's so nice," said Mikaela, grinning, as we reached him.

"I love your family," I informed him, feeling much better after using the bathroom.

"I want you two to distract my parents while I slip out and give these glasses to them, okay?"

But there was no distracting needed, because at that moment, the doorbell began ringing, and it didn't stop. The three of us straightened up, staring in the direction of the living room. A wide, probably frightening grin spread over my bespectacled face and I fought very, very hard not to squeal.

"Simmons."

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**"How Far We've Come" by Matchbox Twenty

A/N: So, another story featuring Katty Sherman. :) This story, though, features the REAL version, in all her pervy, crazy goodness, instead of the half crazed, gun weilding warrior woman that I created off of just a name. I'm having so much fun writing this, let me tell you. And seriously, Simmons guuuuh.

I've already got most of this written, so I'll upload chapter two once I get a few reviews. (not so subtle hint, btw :)). If you like LOST or King Arthur, go check out all my other stories!

Love, Sarah


	2. Clap Me In Irons, Baby

_**I Think That Car Just Stood Up **_**by Teenage Anomaly

* * *

**

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

**Chapter Two: Clap Me In Irons, Baby**

The doorbell kept ringing, and eventually we heard it open, but we didn't enter the living room, just waited, listening to Ron and Simmons talk.

We ran into the living room and stared at them. Sam's eyes were wide and I was grinning like an absolute lunatic at the sight of Simmons.

"What is this?" asked Sam, bewildered.

Simmons tossed the bat to another man in a suit, grinning at the three of us. I was inwardly drooling and outwardly grinning.

"How you doin', son? Is your name Sam?" he asked, loudly, a wide grin on his face. Sam glanced from Simmons to his mom and back again. Mikaela was peering out a window, watching the various government agents and probably wondering where the hell our metal friends were.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"Well, I need you to come with us," said Simmons, still smiling, and Judy turned an angry glare on him.

"Whoa, way out of line," interrupted Ron, stepping in front of the three of us protectively as Simmons moved forward.

"Sir, I am asking… politely. Back off."

"You're not taking my son," said Ron, deadly quietly. Judy stood in front of Mikaela and I, blocking us from Simmons' view. Mojo began his yapping.

"Really?" said Simmons, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I was melting, I really was. "You gonna get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops, because there's something fishy going on around here."

I stood on my toes to look over Judy's shoulder at Simmons. He just glanced at me before turning his almost black gaze back to Ron. I felt the urge to squeal.

_He looked at me, he looked at me!_

I have problems.

Judy was nodding vigorously and Simmons laughed. "Yeah, there's something fishy about you, your son," he gestured to each of the people and things he named with a pen, " your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

He put the pen back in his jacket pocket, raising his eyebrows. Maybe it was because I'd seen him in his underwear, but it was very hard to take him seriously.

"What operation?" asked Ron incredulously as Judy picked up Mojo. Sam and Mikaela both looked at me and I shrugged before turning my attention back to the so, so oddly sexy government agent standing in front of us.

"That is what we are gonna find out," said Simmons, his eyebrows raising even more.

Then the guy who played the guy in Sweet Life of Zack and Cody approached Simmons, looking serious, but it was hard to take him seriously as well.

"I think," he said, his voice quiet as Simmons leaned down to him, "direct contact."

_I'd like to make direct contact with you, baby_, I almost said.

Simmons' brow furrowed and he turned sharply to us, a very intense look on his face, before turning back to his colleague and taking a painful looking tool from him, before approaching us. Mikaela and I both grabbed Sam's hands, my eyes widening and hers narrowing.

_Holy crap_, I thought. _I'm holding Shia LaBeouf's hand._

I had a hard time not dissolving into mad, hysterical laughter.

Judy and Ron moved closer to us, Judy clutching Mojo more tightly to her chest as Simmons' approached us.

"Son?"

"Yeah."

Simmons hesitated for a moment. "Step forward, please."

After exchanging a look with Mikaela and sliding out of our hands, he did so.

"Just… stand?" he asked nervously as Simmons raised part of the machine up to him. Ron and Judy looked at each other and Mikaela and I stared at Sam and Simmons, who was staring intensely down at the younger man.

The machine began making rapid, staticky beeping noises and Simmons glanced at Sam, shocked, and back down at the machine as the beeping sped up. I grinned.

"Fourteen rads," said Simmons, dragging the words out, his tone triumphant, an almost maniacal look in his black eyes. "Bingo! Tag 'em and bag 'em."

One officer grabbed Mikaela and Sam and the one from Suite Life grabbed me, slapping handcuffs around my wrists. It was stupid, but they made me feel awesomely hardcore. Man, I was LOVIN' this. I grinned up at him.

"Wassup, sexy."

He gave me an odd look, but said nothing as he pushed me out of the house.

Outside, it was chaos. Simmons was shouting orders and gesturing around(in a very sexy way) and men were crawling all over the Witwicky property.

"Sam! Do not say anything, Sam!" shouted Ron as he and Judy were led in an opposite direction. I was being herded after S and M in the darkness to a black car. Way to be cliché, government.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!" shouted his dad. I twisted around to try and see him, but at that second, I was shoved into the car, sitting behind Simmons and next to Mikaela, squished next to a door. The cuffs pulled my shoulders back awkwardly.

The car started and a whole procession of black Sedans made their way out of Sam's neighborhood. Mikaela stared stonily ahead and Sam did too, though his face was a bit panicked.

No one said anything for about ten minutes as lights flashed past us and we made out way onto the highway. I kept glancing at Mikaela, but she said nothing, so I stared out the window.

"This is awkward," I said finally, and Mikaela glared at me as Simmons laughed.

"You think this is awkward? You ain't seen nothing yet, baby girl."

Yeah, giant robots and people from movies, that was totally nothing.

I couldn't think of a witty reply, so I said nothing.

"What's your name, kiddo?" Simmons asked me. The normally affectionate nickname was more of a mocking, condescending word when he said it like that, in his slightly accented, fast voice.

"Eunice Blanche," I answered, straight-faced, and he turned around to stare at me at the same time Sam and Mikaela did. I just blinked at him, doing my best "innocent church girl" impression. I always wore a cross, so it wasn't hard to pull off. He looked at me for a minute before his crooked mouth twisted into a grin.

"You're good," he told me, before hitting his partner lightly on the shoulder. "Isn't she good?"

"Exceptionally good, sir," said Suite Life.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, baby," I threw back at him, grinning, and he gave a delighted bark of laughter.

"I like this kid," he told his partner before turning back to face me, his face hardening.

"But really, what's your name?"

I said nothing and raised an eyebrow, smirking a little. It was hard to believe all this was happening. Simmons looked at me for another minute, appraisingly, grinning, before turning back to the front of the car.

"So," he said, loudly. "Ladiesman217." There was a sound of something being pulled out of a plastic bag as he turned back around to face us. "That_ is_ your eBay username, right?"

He revealed an open phone, the screen glowing a light blue, his eyes flicking over the three of us. Mikaela glanced at Sam.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it," said Sam hurriedly.

"What do you make of this?" asked Simmons, raising his eyebrows. He pressed a button on the phone and it began playing a message.

"_My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my-"_

Sam stared at the phone, jaw dropped.

"Is that you?" asked Simmons, eyebrows raising more.

"Yeah, that sound like Ladiesman," said Mikaela, looking at Sam.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car _transformed_." He looked hard at Sam, letting his words sink in. "Enlighten me."

"I'd love to, baby," I blurted before thinking, and promptly turned bright red, but still grinned at Simmons, who gave me an odd and slightly disgusted look.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen-" Mikaela was looking hard at Simmons, her eyebrows raised and her lips pursed in a look that said, very plainly, "bite me".

"Really?" said Simmons.

"- from me, from my home, but it's fine now, because it came back!"

"Fail," I said, flatly, and Simmons' gaze swiveled to me as Mikaela stared at Sam.

"Well, not by itself," she said, looking back at Simmons.

"Well, no," agreed Sam hurriedly.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy!" She erupted into forced, but very real sounding laughter, and everyone in the car laughed with her- except me. I just watched them, my eyes glued especially on the laughing (gorgeous) Simmons.

"That's funny," he said, after a few seconds of laughter. "That is so funny."

In about a second, the smile melted right off of his face, leaving behind a very serious expression, indeed.

My heart did a backflip.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

Whoosh.

The smile slid off Sam's face, too, but more slowly. "Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T? No."

"Uh, it's an urban legend," said Mikaela. The two of them were pretty good liars.

Sector Seven, whoever they were, were a lot better.

"Yeah," agreed Sam.

"You see this?" said Simmons, pulling out a badge. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge."

"Hey, I have one of those too!" I crowed joyfully. Simmons turned to look at me.

"Yeah? Where?"

"In my pants."

He stared at me and I stared back.

"Got somethin' you wanna say, Doc Brown?" I asked softly.

"You have problems," he told me, gesturing with his head to the words.

"Well, no shit."

"Right," said Sam, and I wasn't sure who he was talking to.

"I'm gonna lock you up for_ever_," Simmons said forcefully, dragging his eye threateningly away from me.

"Oh god, you know what, don't listen to him," said Mikaela, her tone annoyed as she glared icily at Simmons. Simmons turned his eyes to her, a little surprised, and a lot irritated. "He's just pissy cause he has to get back to guarding the mall." She met his gaze evenly, no nerves or apprehension, nothing. She wasn't scared of him.

I leaned forward to inform her, "I love you."

"You, in the training bra, do not test me," Simmons shot back without flinching, staring at her unblinkingly. I looked at Mikaela's chest and whispered in Simmons' ear, loudly, "Dude, I don't think that's a training bra."

Simmons ignored me but Sam had to stifle a laugh.

"Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

Mikaela's mouth opened slightly and Sam stared at her.

"What? Parole?"

"Oh, shit," I muttered, folding my arms over my chest, settling back against the seat.

"It's nothing," said Mikaela quickly, looking at him.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" said Simmons, a smirk behind his voice. Mikaela looked at him and then slowly back to Sam.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they- they weren't always his." She looked back at Simmons.

"You stole cars?" asked Sam in disbelief.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" crowed Simmons at Sam, glancing at me. I stared back at him, hard. I liked Mikaela and didn't want him messing with her.

"She's a criminal," he growled, turning back to the other girl. "Criminals are _hot_." His eyes flicked downwards and Mikaela glared at him. I raised my eyebrows.

'So much for training bra," I muttered and, fast as lightening, his attention flicked to me.

"And you," he said. _"Liiittle_," he dragged the words out, tilting his head from side to side, his tone mocking, "Kaaatty Sheeerman."

"Dude, there's no dirt on me. Don't even try."

"Don't you wanna know how I found out your name?"

"Not really."

We stared at each other, and I grinned suddenly. "Who's in the training bra now?"

A smirk spread across Mikaela's face, drawing his attention back to her.

"It'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life," he said, not noticing with the thingy began beeping. I did, though, and immediately craned my neck to try to see out the window.

"It is time to talk!"

"Awfully nice weather we're having," I grinned, moving my head back to look at him, and he stared at me just as Optimus grabbed the car by the front. The car skidded into a giant robotic foot amidst shouts and I grabbed onto Mikaela, whooping as we skid to a halt.

"Big, it's big!" shouted Suite Life.

Optimus reached into the car, shattering the windows, and grabbed the roof of the car, lifting us up. I screamed with joy.

"I can't see it, I can't see it!"

"Shift your weight to the front!"

"All right, all right!"

A blinding white light filled the car.

"Ooh, pretty."

We all shouted as the car rocked in Prime's hands, and I was clutching onto Mikaela and the seat in front of me for dear life.

The roof broke off and we fell about ten feet, shouting loudly. The car hit the concrete with a "clang" and a "thud" and the wind was knocked out of me. Mikaela was squeezing my hand so tightly I'd begun to bleed.

My heart pounded as I stared at Simmons' seat in front of me, breathing heavily. My glasses had slid down my nose.

"Holy. Shit."

The car settled on the ground, popping, as glass cracked and fell all around us. I had some pretty interesting scrapes and my butt was gonna be bruised tomorrow.

As our eyes adjusted to the sudden shut-off of the light, all our arms were raised above our heads protectively. Sam and Mikaela and I recovered the fastest, blinking up at Optimus' metallic face.

He tossed away the roof of the car like it was a leaf. Simmons and Suite Life stared up at him in wonder.

Sam leant forward to say in Simmons' ear, "You A-Holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."

A grin spread across my face as I stared at up the sentient robot.

Simmons' gaze turned slowly from Sam to the robot and I watched him, grinning like a kid on Christmas. This was so freaking awesome. So much better than doing homework- even if it was almost midnight and I hadn't eaten anything for about twelve hours.

"Taking the children was a bad move," said Optimus as Simmons began to slowly rise. Suite Life cocked a gun at Prime and suddenly the remains of the Sedan were surrounded with men and weapons. I loved both. This was _heavenly._

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons," commanded Prime. The bots swung in like jungle men, soundlessly. Ironhide's cannons began whirring as the circled the men circling us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-"

"Give me those," Ironhide commanded. There was a sudden tug of magnetic energy, and the guns were ripped out of their hands.

Optimus crouched down in front of the car, staring unblinkingly at Simmons.

"Hi there."

'You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" asked Optimus, moving closer to Simmons's face. I rose to my feet.

"Look, there are… S- seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't… communicate with you."

"Get out of the car," growled Optimus.

" All right," said Simmons hurriedly. "Me? You want me to-"

"Now!" barked Optimus, and everyone jumped.

"All right, all right. Get out. Hey."

I jumped over what was left of the door, my hands still behind my back, landing on the ground, my knees buckling before I straightened up and took a few steps away from the car.

"All right, I'm-I'm getting out," called Simmons to Prime. "I'm getting out. You see?"

They all climbed out of the car and I saw Mikaela begin to undo Sam's handcuffs.

"Very nifty, how you put us down without killing us-"

"The keys," I muttered to Simmons, standing next to him. He looked down at me, brows furrowed but eyes wide in disbelief and anger.

"What?"

"To the handcuffs."

He stared hard at me. "Why would I-"

"Now," growled Optimus, and Simmons looked at him, nodding.

"Okay. Okay."

Suddenly his big hands were on my bare arms, roughly turning me around so that my back was to him. It sounded like he was getting something out of his pocket before his hand clamped, surprisingly gently, around my wrist, the other hand expertly undoing the lock on the handcuffs. Optimus blinked at us.

"There," said Simmons roughly as the cuffs fell to the ground with a clatter. I pulled my hands together and rubbed my chafed wrists before turning around and staring up at Simmons.

"Sorry 'bout all this, dude," I said, looking up at him. He was pretty tall- almost a foot taller than me.

"Sorry about what?" he asked loudly, his voice dangerous and his eyes narrowed.

"What is sector seven?" asked Sam, his face hard as he approached us. I moved to stand by his side and Simmons glowered at me, looking almost betrayed. I just shrugged, and he turned to Sam but said nothing.

"Answer me!" snapped Sam.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. _Not you_, young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens-"

"What, exactly, is the function of a rubber duck-"

"Where did you take my parents?"

Simmons' head turned to all three of us as we spoke, ending on Sam.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it-"

"No?" Sam reached into his pocket and Simmons' glanced down at his hand but kept his own in the air.

"Hey, you touch me, that's a federal offense-"

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, grinning. Sam held up his badge, a glint in his eyes that I hadn't seen before.

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?"

We turned our backs on him, examining the badge. There was no information on it, nothing that would give us any clue as to… anything important.

"Yeah. Brave now, all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is sector seven?" asked Sam suddenly, straightening up at turning back to good ole Reggie.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Simmons flatly, looking slightly amused.

There was a "pop" and a "sproing" as Bee stepped closer to Simmons and peed on him.

I doubled over in laughter, clutching my ribs and slapping my knee.

"Hey-hey!"

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," commanded Prime, though there was a trace of laughter in his voice. I grabbed Sam's arm to keep from falling over and Simmons glared at me.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" shouted Simmons, pointing at Bumblebee.

"We need to take out the humans," growled Ironhide, his cannons coming to life again.

"Nah," I said, looking at the government agents. "They've all got handcuffs. We can just cuff 'em together."

There was a moment of silence before Ratchet said, his voice surprised, "That might work, actually."

"I do have good ideas, every once in a while," I told him, grinning. Simmons stared at me.

"You gotta criminal past you neglected to mention?"

"If I did, you'd know," I said.

It took a little bit of time to get all the cuffs and the keys. The keys we threw into a pile, and we began cuffing the men together, linking several sets of arms around parking meters so that they couldn't make a linked getaway.

One of the guys had a gun that the bots had missed, a handheld, shoved down the back of his pants, hidden behind his coat, that we didn't catch until it was almost too late. I approached him to handcuff him and he stared at me, face blank.

"You gonna do anything stupid?" I asked warningly. He made no move.

I took a step closer to him and, before I could blink, he'd reached around and had pulled the gun in front of him. I dropped to the ground as the gun went off over my head and the Autobots all began bellowing and, out of reflex, I kicked up at the man's knee. My foot hit his knee with a crack and he fell to the ground with a strangled cry. Acting purely on instinct, I tore the gun out of his hands with my own and pointed it at him, my eyes wide and my hands shaking as I scrambled to my feet.

"That," my voice was shaking a little, but I was surprisingly calm, "goes under 'anything stupid'."

After that, we didn't have any problems.

All of them except for Simmons and Suite life were chained to each other when Mikaela approached Simmons, her face hard.

"Alright, tough guy, take it off," she said as she walked past him. I shoved the gun down the front of my pants after flicking on the safety and put my hands on my hips, watching him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Simmons, holding his hands out to the side in a motion of confusion, annoyed.

"Your clothes, all of it, off," said Mikaela, her voice hard. Sam straightened up and looked between the pair of them. Simmons stared at Mikaela in angry disbelief.

"For what?" he asked loudly. Mikaela just looked at him.

"For threatening my dad."

Sam stood behind her and watched, eyebrows raised. Simmons kept his eyes glued onto Mikaela.

I watched him pull of his jacket with a dirty grin. The man was fiiiiiiiine.

"Little lady," he threw the jacket to the ground, "this is the beginning," he pulled off his clip on tie and threw that away too, "off the end," he pulled apart his shirt to reveal the hysterical S- Seven tank underneath, "off your life." He shrugged out of the shirt and tossed it away before getting to work on his belt. I raised my eyebrows, grinning at him lecherously.

"You're a criminal," he said flatly, unzipping his pants. "Let's face facts. It's in your gene-pool."

He had very nice arms and hands. He pulled his pants down, revealing the most amazing boxers ever, and I couldn't resist a gleeful laugh.

"Those are nice," said Mikaela. Sam tilted his head to the side, squinting at them.

"Where's you get those?" I asked. Simmons was actually… well, he was very nicely formed. Like I'd already said, his arms and hands were orgasmic, he wasn't paunchy like some of his agents, and his pecs actually looked pretty well-developed. I examined him unabashedly, eyebrows raised.

"Get behind the pole," commanded Mikaela as he tossed away him pants. After giving her one last glower, he did so.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing," said his lackey. I rolled my eyes as Sam and I approached him. "Shut it, Suite Life," I said, pulling his arms behind his back maybe a little more roughly than needed. Sam handed me the handcuffs, smirking, and I clapped them around the man's wrists.

"I will hunt you down," Simmons said to Sam, who just looked back at him, unafraid.

"He'll hunt you down," said Suite Life, and I kicked him in the shin.

"I told you to shut up."

"Without any remorse," he said, louder, as Sam and Mikaela turned away. I grinned at him.

"Countin' on it, babe." I gave him a two-fingered salute before joining S and M.

"No remorse!"

Mikaela grabbed her jacket and we walked away, Sam wrapping an arm around both of us but holding Mikaela tighter.

We'd only just reached the Autobots when we heard the sound of approaching helicopters. I craned my neck up at the night sky.

"Optimus! Incoming!"

There was a dull grunt and a thud as Ironhide slammed a cannon into the ground, sending a pulse through the concrete and to the approaching Government Issue cars.

"Roll out," commanded one of the bots, and in a few seconds, they'd morphed back into cars. Every one of them except for Prime drove away, to the scene of the "crime". Prime knelt down, his hand extended.

"Up you get," he rumbled, and we all climbed clumsily into his hand, Sam looking over his shoulder. There wasn't that much room in his hand for all three of us, so I straddled his wrist, clinging to his thumb, trying to ignore the fact that I was straddling a thirty-foot tall robot.

He raised us up to his shoulder and we scrambled off his hand, finding anything we could to cling to. I grabbed on of his exhaust pipes and clung to it, my legs dangling over the edge of one of his shoulder plates.

"This is wicked," I said to Sam, who nodded.

Prime loped away, under a bridge, as a chopper flew over us, the searchlight following us through the night sky. I clung to the pipe and Sam with all my strength, staring at the ground below me as Prime moved.

He ran, stepping over cars, his big metal arms swinging, and I clung to him, wanting to close my eyes but couldn't as I stared, squeaking whenever his foot came a little to close to a car, holding onto him with all of my might.

The choppers were following us. I glanced over my shoulder to see bright lights and whirling rotors- they were much to close.

"Faster, Prime!" I shouted, and he sped up.

He turned the corner around a building and I saw water. My eyes widened.

"Hold on tight," grunted Optimus, and Mikaela screwed her eyes shut and Sam and I shouted, clinging to each other as, with a swing of his arms, Prime launched himself over the water.

I braced myself for the impact, but instead, I looked down to see that we were- flying. Well, not quite flying, but hovering over the water.

Once we were under the bridge, Prime grabbed the supports, scrabbling to raise his legs as the choppers flew close to us, almost detecting us. I was afraid to breathe.

"You alright?" Sam asked me, wide eyed. I nodded at him, my heart pounding, breathing heavily.

"Yeah. You?"

The bright light flashed past us, freezing us in place for a minute.

Optimus stretched his body between two supports, nearly horizontal, and I held back a gasp as I swung off his body, hanging on only by my hands wrapped around the pipe.

"Hold on, Katty," rumbled Prime quietly, his blue eyes focused on me. Too frightened to breathe, I nodded, gasping, my arms straining, my hands sweaty as I kicked at the air in vain.

"Oh my god, oh my god, not good-"

The other two could see whatever was going on, and apparently it made them anxious, because Prime muttered, "Easy, you two."

Grunting, swinging myself through the air, I turned myself around, changing hands on the bar, so that I was facing Prime's chest.

"Katty, here-"

Sam was leaning down, a hand extended. Heart hammering, I pulled myself up, groaning with the effort, and grabbed it. I was terrified.

"Okay," he said. "Okay, um, god-"

Before I could think about it, I grasped his forearm with my other hand, so he was now supporting all my weight. The fact that I was about forty feet over a very shallow concrete ditch didn't leave my mind.

I exhaled, looking up into Sam's eyes. "You got me?"

He nodded.

I scrabbled with my feet for the pipe I'd just been clinging on as Sam grunted with the effort of holding onto me.

"Got it!" I grunted, my feet settling on the pipe, taking some of my weight off Sam. He didn't let go of my hand and I pulled myself up, laying next to him on Optimus' back, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down my forehead.

"You okay?" whispered Sam.

"I'm fine."

And then, as if fate was laughing at us, Mikaela leaned over Prime's head a little too far and, with a shriek, fell.

"MIKAELA!"

Sam jumped after her, grabbing her wrist and pulling me down with him.

"SHIT!"

I wrapped my arms around a piece of metal protruding from Prime's chest, screaming, as Sam clung to my jeans with one arm, pulling one side of them down past my underwear, and clung to Mikaela's wrist with the other.

"Hold on!" I shouted down at them, knowing that _I _wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

I tried to wrap my arms tighter around the object while listening to Mikaela's screams, but I grasped something slippery and, my balance thrown, lost my grip.

"Hold on!"

"No!"

We fell through the air, twisting and turning, screaming, as images flashed through my mind.

Prime swung down, trying to catch us on his feet, and I hit the metal of his feet, hard, feeling something crack, before rolling off.

The concrete was coming, this was the end, I was going to die-

But at that second, just before death came, a warm metal hand wrapped around my waist and clutched me to its owner's chest as the robot hit the ground and rolled. I could hear Sam shouting and Mikaela screaming through the haze of confusion and fear.

"SAM!"

Sparks flew away from Bumblebee's body as he skidded along the concrete, his arms raised high. I clung to his hand and watched with wide eyes as Sam, clutched in Bee's palm next to me, clung to me and shouted.

He stopped moving and Bee released us. I stumbled off of his palm and onto the concrete, breathing heavily, my head pounding. I was clutching at Sam's arm and Mikaela ran over to us, and he immediately moved to her.

"Are you all right?"

Unable to speak, she simply nodded, gasping. I put a hand to my head.

"This is tough, y'all."

Choppers flew over us then, their lights trained on Bee.

"Stop! Stop!" shouted Sam. Bee charged in front of us, ready to take on the choppers, to protect us- but they shot out lines of some sort, trapping him, connecting to his body.

"BEE!"

"Wait! NO!"

The chopper yanked Bee's arm around and he stared at it, confused.

"NO!" bellowed Sam, raising his arms.

Another line from another chopped hooked Bee's right arm.

"LET HIM GO, LET HIM GO!"

And then lines, hooks, were flying in from everywhere, and Sam pushed Mikaela and I behind him, protecting us like Bee had done. A line hooked Bee's feet and he twisted to the ground, landing with a thud that shook the earth. He was making that high-pitched mechanical noise, one of distress, his big blue eyes on the three of us, a clear message in his over-sized, mechanical face- run.

He writhed on the ground, groaning, as Sam and Mikey and I whirled from direction to direction as black cars closed in around us. I was shaky, I was scared, I'd just survived two near fatal falls, and now, I was pissed.

"Let him GO!"

"No," said Sam. "STOP!"

The cars ignored him, closing in around us. We were all grabbing onto each other, bent halfway over, our posture defensive.

"STOP!"

"Get down on the ground!" shouted a men, through a megaphone, as several of them rushed out of cars, their guns trained on us. I stared into the bright lights. "Get down! Get down!"

The rushed us, and we quickly lowered ourselves to our knees, our shaking hands going up into the air, staring up at those men with fear and intense dislike.

"Wha- okay!" shouted Sam as they grasped our shoulders and literally forced us to the ground.

"Get off me!" I shouted when one pulled my hands behind my back. "Get the hell away from me-"

He reached underneath me and I almost had an aneurysm before I released he was just getting my gun. "Hey! Give that back, you bastard!"

"Look, he's not fighting back!" shouted Sam, desperately, and I craned my neck to look at Bee.

"Freeze it! Freeze it! Freeze it!"

"BEE!" Sam and I shouted together, writhing on the ground as they began to gas the bot. "BEE!"

The men who'd pushed us down in the first place us yanked us none to gently to our feet. My arms strained.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam shouted, struggling. Bee was on the ground now, writhing weakly, that heart breaking sound emanating from him. He looked up at us, eyes wide, a big, metallic hand, outstretched.

A wave of some unfamiliar emotion washed over me as I stared at Bumblebee, collapsing under the wires and the smoke, still struggling weakly. Men crowded around, shouting.

Sam fell to the ground beside me, staring at Bumblebee with wide eyes.

Before the man holding him could do anything, he was off, running at Bee as fast as he could.

"Go, Sam!"

He jumped on one of the men with a gas tank, pulling the hose away from Bumblebee, a look of anger on his face that I'd never see there before.

"Get them!" Mikaela shouted angrily, struggling against her own captor, but another man tackled Sam. They yanked him back to us as Bee slowly stopped fighting.

"No!" cried Mikaela as they dragged us towards a car. "Please-"

They threw us in a car and slammed the door, though it was opened again when they tossed Sam in.

"He's- he's gone-" Sam muttered, eyes wide. Almost in tears, Mikaela pulled him close to her.

There was a rapping on my window and I looked up to see Simmons grinning down at me.

My face contorted and I threw the door open, feeling very satisfied when it hit his face with a loud "thud".

He glared at me. "I am gonna make you pay for that, little girl," he said.

"And I'll probably enjoy every second of it," I said smugly, before slamming the door again.

**TBC...

* * *

**

"Candyman" by Christina Aguilera.

A/N: Wow, you guys, thank you so much for all the reviews! It really means a lot to me and I'm glad you guys like this story as much as you do! It's super, super fun to write too. Much more light hearted than most things I've written, which is a nice change! I've actually finished it already, too! More than likely, I'll post a chapter every day. I'm gonna do one for ROTF too, but it might be a while, just because I don't know the movie well enough and I can't pause it sso I can write down a scene :). But more than likely, I'll do a short, funny, fluffy in between story while I wait for ROTF to come out on DVD.

Again, thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! (don't stop. :))

Sarah


	3. Yum, Guys With Guns

_**I Think That Car Just Stood Up**_** by Teenage Anomaly

* * *

**

_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble  
Just one look, and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

The way she looks it makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blonde hair, her blue eyes  
It makes you want to die

**Chapter Three: Yum, Guys With Guns**

We drove all through the night. The agents in the car didn't talk to us, and we didn't talk to them. I fell asleep after about a half hour, snoring lightly on Sam's shoulder, my mouth hanging open. It was almost two in the morning at this point, and the past five hours of my life had been- well, exhausting. Only five hours since all of this started. That was unbelievable.

I was gad that today was Saturday, because I sincerely doubted I'd be making it to school on Monday as it was anyway.

We reached the fort/base when it was still dark, maybe five or six in the morning. The agents shoved us into a room and told us we had two hours till take-off.

"Take off where?" shouted Sam, but the agent merely slammed the door in his face. Sam punched it, swearing.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I said, gesturing at the small bathroom. They nodded, and Mikaela called next shower.

Getting clean felt amazing. I washed all the grime and sweat and blood and even oil off me, marveling at all the cuts and scrapes I'd gotten, along with the spectacular bruises. I looked like a piece of art, that was certain.

After getting dressed (back in my dirty clothes, but at least my hair wasn't greasy anymore) Mikaela all but ran into the bathroom, leaving Sam and I alone. There were two beds; he was lying on one, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. I made my way over to the fridge and opened it. There wasn't much to eat, just some cheese and crackers and coke, but I hadn't eaten anything in almost twenty-four hours. I was starving, and those crackers looked like a feast, and dammit, I needed caffeine. There wasn't any coffee, which was what I really needed, but coke was good enough, under the circumstances.

I sat on Sam's bed, munching on the crackers and sipping the coke, staring at him.

"You alright, dude?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice quiet. He didn't look at me. " 'M fine."

"It doesn't sound that way."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You should get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Dude, it's gonna be a while before you can-"

"I said I'm not hungry, okay?" he snapped, sitting upright and glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow. Yesterday his outburst would have me wincing, but I was almost completely a different person than I was yesterday, and this new girl, whoever she was, wasn't impressed by his anger.

We sat in stony silence for a few seconds before I said, "Feel better now?"

He glared at me, then sighed, deflating. "Can I have a cracker?" he mumbled.

An hour later and were all much cleaner and much less stressed, now that we had some food in our stomachs. Men in suits burst into the room, looking at us from behind stony masks.

We'd all been lying on the bed, but now set up slowly.

"The chopper's leaving," one of them said flatly, before leading us out of the base. We blinked when coming into contact with the bright sunlight and heat, but the agents didn't wait for us, just kept walking to a chopper.

"Put these on," one said when we reached it, thrusting ear-muffler-things at us. We took them and, after climbing into the belly of the chopper, did so. Yet again, I was sitting at the edge, meaning I had a very good view out of the side of the chopper.

We forced smiled at Maggie and Glen, and then I clamped the mufflers over my ears when the soldier sitting next to Mikaela told us to. The chopper started up, the noise muffled by the mufflers.

We lifted off and I grabbed the seat, staring down with wide eyes as the ground shrunk beneath us. Soon we were flying over stretches of desert, mountains, rivers-

"So," said Sam loudly. Maggie smiled at him.

"What did they get you for?" she asked, her Australian accent thick.

Hehe LOST.

"Uh, I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." His voice was oddly flat, but then, thinking of the parting we'd had with said alien robot, I understood why.

_Wow_, Glen mouthed, his eyes wide.

"Who knew."

She laughed before turning to me. "What about you?"

"It's a funny story, actually," I shouted over the noise of the chopper. "See, I was taking a nap, and when I woke up, I was on a dumpster and surrounded by a whole lotta those alien robots," I gestured at Sam. "And it all went to shit after than."

Glen stared at me in something akin to worship as Maggie laughed.

"Gotta love the feds," shouted Mikaela, only a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

We weren't in the air long before reaching the dam. They unloaded us out of the choppers and, just as quickly, before we had time to ask any questions, sheparded us into yet another black car.

"I'm getting really tired of this," I grumbled as the door swung shut.

Sam nodded.

This drive was very short, maybe two minutes, before we pulled u to a sidewalk that was crowded with tourists. We all stumbled out of the van and into bright light. Sam and Mikaela and I made our way over to the side of the dam and peered down. Immediately dizzy, I screwed my eyes shut and turned away quickly.

"Shit. Heights."

Sam stared at me. "You fell off of a forty foot tall robot and you can't look down a wall?"

"Please," I said, grasping the backs of his and Mikaela's shirts. "Just, back up, will you? Okay. Oh, _god_."

It was beautiful, the startling blue of the river next to the gray of the concrete and the brown of the mountains, but that _drop_-

"Oh, shoot," I said, screwing my eyes shit and grasping the wall.

We followed the soldiers to a less-seen portion of the dam and there, like a bad penny, was Simmons, standing in the middle of the walkway, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking very dapper in black.

I needed more sleep.

I squinted at him in the bright light. With those shades, I couldn't tell where he was looking.

"Hey, kid," he said as we approached. "I think we got off to a bad start, eh?" He grasped Sam's shoulder with those orgasmic hands. "You must be hungry. You wanna latte, hoho, double venti macchiato?"

"I'll take the macchiato," I said, raising my hand. Simmons' head turned briefly in my directions, his lips pulling up slightly.

"Where's my car?" asked Sam bluntly. The mustachioed man by the name of Tom Banachek brushed past me before turning to look at Sam and Simmons stared intensely at… one of us.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully," he said, in his calming, slightly southern voice. This guy had an aura of comfort about him. It was probably stupid, but I felt safe, suddenly with him near us. "People can die here."

I raised my eyebrows and resisted the urge to say, "No shit, Sherlock."

"We need to know everything that you know, and we need to know it know.

"Dude," I piped up suddenly, squinting in the bright light, "if you knew half of what I knew, yer fuzzy lil' head would explode-"

"Okay_," _said Sam, cutting me off and nodding. "But first I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down."

A grin spread across Mikaela's face as she looked up at Simmons.

"Oh, and her juvie record. That's gotta be gone. Like, for_ever_."

"_Aww_," I said quietly, grinning.

"Come with me," said Tom. "We'll talk about your car."

"Thank you," whispered Mikaela as we brushed past Simmons. After we walked about twenty feet away, I turned back and yelled, "Hey, Reggie! You comin'?"

He turned slowly, glaring at me from behind the sunglasses. I gave him a mock salute before catching up with S and M and Tom, grinning as I felt Simmons coming up behind me.

"You," he said. "Are infuriating."

"Don't you love it?" I asked, cocking my head and grinning. He just looked down at me.

"No," he said, incredulously, with a jerking movement of his head.

We met up with a group of soldiers, including the sinfully attractive Lennox and Epps, and Simmons immediately took charge, walking in front of the crowd. I stood next to Maggie.

"You've all had direct contact with the NBEs," he said loudly.

"What are NBEs?"

"Non-biological Extraterrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms."

Epps gave him a look and I laughed.

He and Banachek lead us underground, into the bowels of the dam.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Maggie asked me, quietly.

"Dude, I wish I knew," I whispered back at her.

"What you're about to see is totally classified," called Banachek as we went through a tunnel to see an enormous robot, covered in the same kind of gas that they'd used on Bee, ice hanging off of him. People on lifts were spraying him, people with masks and gas tanks. I craned my neck to look up at the ceiling.

"Well, I'll be damned," I muttered. "We're in Frankenstein's lab."

There were sparks skidding across the floor, clouds of gas floating past us- not many people were in the room, but the ones that were, well, they were yelling. I stared up into Megatron's sinister face, unable to say anything as I stared at the face of evil.

Evil needed a new dental plan.

"Dear God," murmured Keller. "What is this?"

"We think, when he made his approach over the North Pole," said Banachek as we walked across the smooth floor to get closer to the enormous robot, "our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago."

"Jeez," I muttered, my neck craning back even more as we approached the enormous metal monster. Gas rolled off of him in waves and bursts, but it never quite reached us.

"We shipped him here, to this facility, in 1934."

Old. So, so old.

"We call him NBE one," said Simmons, staring up at him. Damn, those gloves looked good on him.

"Well sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron."

Banachek turned first, but Simmons did too, as soon as Sam uttered that name. Sam just stared upwards, arms folded over his chest.

"He's the leader of the Decepticons," said Sam, and Simmons turned that black gaze onto him. So, so ridiculously sexy.

Speaking of sexy, Lennox was standing right next to me, staring up at Megatron, his mouth open. Dear lord, he was fine. And married. Well, _damn_.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935," said Banachek, gesturing loosely at him. "Your great-great-grandfather… made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"_Thaaat's _intense," I said without smiling, neck still craned back.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age," said Simmons, his loud voice reaching every corner of the room. "The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse engineered by studying _him_. NBE-_one_," he said forcefully, swiveling his head so that his nose what less than an inch from Sam's, his eyes burning down into those of the younger man. "_That's_ what we call it."

"And you didn't think the United States military _might_ need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" interrupted Keller, his voice barely suppressing anger. I repressed the urge to hug him. I'd always loved Jon Voight. And I wanted to have his job one day. It was my ultimate goal, to be the Secretary of Defense.

I wanted my gun back.

Lennox scratched his head, still staring at the robot.

I melted.

"Until these events, we had no real threat to national security," replied Banachek, his voice fractionally quieter.

"Well, you got one now!" said Keller, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. I got goose bumps.

"So why Earth?" asked Lennox. I wanted to grab his arm and hug him and take him home with me.

"It's the All Spark," said Sam.

"All Spark?" asked Keller flatly. "What is that?"

"Well yeah, they came here lookin' for some sort of cube-lookin' thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, aka _Megatron_, that's what _they_ call him-" his eyes pierced into Simmons' for a moment before looking back at the aforementioned robot "- who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?" asked Simmons after a moment, his eyes dark. Sam nodded.

"Yeah," I said.

Sam was staring, hard, at Simmons. "You guys know where it is, don't you?"

"Follow me," said Banachek after a moment of very, very tense silence. Lennox looked down at me, brow furrowed, and I looked back at him, neither of us saying a word before following Banachek.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," said Simmons as we crossed the floor. He opened a very normal door- no codes, no retinal scans, nothing, and we entered a gray, bricked room with black and white pictures covering the walls and a desk, and an ugly, leather chair. The room was small and crowded, so it wasn't _entirely_ my fault I was squashed up against Lennox, who was a good head and a half taller than me.

"Sorry," I said, grinning up at him, not sorry at all.

"Don't worry about it," he said, with a light-hearted smile.

We crowded around a window to see a freaking enormous metallic gray cube, surrounded by platforms and lights and men in uniforms.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000 BC," said Banachek quietly as we all stared in awe at the site before us. "The fist seven didn't find it until 1913."

"Damn, long time," I muttered, leaning away from Lennox's wonderful chest to get a better view of the Cube. I glanced up to see Simmons watching us, and odd look on his face. His expression, those black eyes, didn't change when I looked at him, and I glanced away, just as quickly.

"They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete."

"Holy crap," I muttered.

"- a perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or… any alien species on the outside."

People here had trouble saying the word "alien". It probably made them feel like fools. I twisted around to look at Banachek, my gaze level and judging, but if he noticed my eyes on him, he said nothing. Simmons was still watching me.

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy," said Maggie quietly, still in awe of the sight before her. "What kind, exactly?

"Good question," replied Banachek, smiling.

And then, joy of joys, we were walking again.

"This way," called Banachek, leading us deeper into the dam.

"Now I'm getting creeped out," I muttered to Lennox, who was still by my side. He laughed.

"I'm good until they start sprouting tentacles."

"You might wanna leave," I said, as we entered the room with the glowing glass box. I pointed at it. "Radiation, hombre."

"Please, step inside," said Banachek. They have to lock us in."

I raised my eyebrows at Lennox as the door clanged shut.

"Oh, wow," breathed Epps, turning to face a scarred wall. "What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or somethin'?"

I laughed at the same time as Glen.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man, that's only three. That's Wolverine! Rawr!"

Epps gave him a look.

"Fail, dude," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Right? That's Wolverine?" Glen looked around the room, still laughing, waiting for someone to see the humor-

"That's very funny," said Simmons, straight faced. The smile melted right off of Glen and I laughed delightedly, turning an amused gaze on Simmons. He looked flatly back at me.

"Nice," I grinned, raising my eyebrows.

"Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" He asked, looking down, away from me. I grinned, inwardly rejoicing.

_Gotcha, sucker._

For a short girl in glasses, I sure was a big flirt. Simmons wouldn't admit it in a hundred years, but he was starting to dig me. Of course he was. I was young and pretty and full of energy and, to put the icing on the cake, I was flirting with Lennox. Nothing made guys realize they liked someone faster than seeing that said someone flirtin' it up with someone else.

"I got a phone," said Glen, tossing it to Simmons, who caught it neatly, eyes flashing back up to me from across the room.

"Everyone, grab some goggles."

We all did so, and I, of course, got stuck with the pair that was broken and that I'd have to hold against my face.

"Ooh. Nokias are reeeal nasty."

He moved over to the box and opened a side of it, snapping open the phone and laying it on its back in the center of the box as everyone watched, confused, nervous, and a little excited.

"You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way… of the _samurai_."

Maggie gave him an odd look and I tried not to stare at those fantastic hands. And those gloves. My_ lord._

"Are you alright?" Mikaela hissed.

The box closed with a snap and a hiss and there was a whirring noise. We all lowered our goggles, me holding mine in place. They darkened the already dark room and I simply stared at the phone. The weird laser looking thing lowered as the whirring increased.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box," explained Simmons gruffly as he flipped switches behind us. There was a sudden flash of light that would have been blinding without the goggles, and then the phone began to shake.

It burst into pieces as we watched, forming a tiny, spindly creature with malicious intent.

"Whoa!" shouted Glen.

The thing threw itself against a wall of the glass, making that light flash again as the creature grunted and groaned and chattered away in Cybertonian. It backed away and threw itself at a different wall, this time without a flash, before falling back on its back and spinning around, still chattering away.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" said Simmons as he circled us.

"That this is freaky!" said Maggie excitedly, pointing vigorously into the box.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

As if on cue, the thing said something to us before a gun of some sort popped out of the keypad, tiny bullets sailing from it, hitting the sides of the box. I leaned forward, grinning. It kept chattering and firing before launching off a small bomb that resulted in a tiny explosion. It was actually sort of cute.

The thing grew more frantic, firing more rapidly before falling on its back again, spinning itself around in circles, squealing in a different language the entire time. I watched, fascinated, jaw dropped. And to think, this time yesterday I was simply studying the periodic table in Chemistry. This… was much more interesting and much more informing.

"Oh, he's breaking the box," Simmons muttered.

He pulled a trigger and electrical cracking sounded as the box filled with smoke. Simmons grunted triumphantly. The smoke cleared, to reveal the still crackling body of the tiny little bot.

We all pulled our goggles off, staring drop jawed at the body of the tiny, perfect metallic creature.

"That was _awesome_."

All of us stood around the box, talking excitedly about the little creature we'd just seen. I could only stare at its body, and a few seconds later, there was an electrical crackling and the lights began to flicker erratically. A new wave of murmurs swept the room as we heard dull thuds from somewhere above us, and we all looked up to the ceiling.

"Gentlemen," said Keller, his voice steely, "they know the Cube is here."

And that's when my brain snapped.

"Banachek. What's going on?" asked Tom, a note of urgency in his voice that we hadn't heard before. We all turned to stare at him.

"_Well, the NBE One hanger has lost power-"_ came the staticky reply.

"WHAT-"

"_-and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it."_

Lennox was moving, fast, moving me out of the way and circling up to Banachek.

"Do you have an arms room?" he asked, his voice hard.

We all ran out of the room, the soldiers holding open the door. Once we reached the main floor, it was chaos. People were running everywhere, shouting. Banachek pointed to Megatron's room.

"Get everyone to the NBE One chamber, now!"

"The lights are out!" someone shouted.

"Move it, move it!"

And then we were running again, darting between two enormous barrels before entering a dim, tiled hallway that reminded me of the Tube stations in London.

"They're popping our generators!" Banachek said as we ran.

We entered a room full of guns and full of men grabbing guns. I began searching, frantically, digging in the piles of weaponry for a small handheld, something that I knew wouldn't do much good against building sized robots- but I'd _feel_ safer with it.

The army guys began suiting up.

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" one of them shouted, pointing. The lights flickered again and everyone froze, looking up, except for me.

"Hey, kid." I looked up at Lennox. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a gun, genius."

"You know how to use one?"

I nodded and he reached behind him and pulled a handheld out of nowhere. He flicked the safety on and tossed it to me. I made sure it was loaded before shoving it down the front of my jeans.

"You know how to use one of these?" he asked, holding up one that had to be as big as my arm.

"No," I said, moving over to him quickly, "but I'm a fast learner."

He explained, very quickly, how to use it and I nodded, actually paying attention to what he was saying and not his lips.

"You got it?"

I nodded, and he handed it to me. I looped the strap over my shoulders so the gun hung across my back.

Jeez, this time yesterday I'd been sitting in Chemistry- well, maybe Latin, at this point- and now I was suiting up to go to war.

And I was loving every minute of it.

Simmons dropped something before turning back to his gun, and the spell was broken. Sam rushed over to him intently. "You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car."

Simmons ignored him, shoving clips into his enormous gun.

"He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate it."

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

"You don't know-"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know-"

You could tell Simmons was feeling the stress of the situation by how fast he was talking.

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"I have people's _lives_ at stake here, young man!" Simmons shouted, and for once there was no half-mocking note in his voice.

"Take 'im to his car!" Lennox growled, grabbing Simmons and shoving his back against a tank. I watched, wide eyed.

And then, suddenly, every gun was out. Before anyone else could blink, the soldiers and the S-Seven agents hand their guns out and some of them were damn ready to use them. This wasn't a came. This was war.

The lights flickered again, with a faint electrical popping sound, sending all of our faces into darkness for half a second.

"Drop it," commanded Lennox, one hand grasping Simmons and the other pointing a handheld at one of the agents. The soldiers all had their weapons out and pointed at the agents and, just feeling like I should, mine was out too and I flipped the safety off, digging the barrel into the next of the guy nearest me, one hand grasping his shoulder, although he was a good foot taller than me. Small, but deadly.

"Drop it, big boy."

His gun fell to the ground with a clatter as he grudgingly raised his hands in the air and Simmons stared at me in disbelief.

"You gave the trigger happy _pervert_ a _gun_?"

"I know how to use it, don't I?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" shouted Banachek as the soldier hit the agent with the guns, sending them to the ground.

"Drop your weapon, soldier," said Simmons calmly. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," snarled Lennox, eyes boring into Simmons.

"I'm ordering you under S-seven executive jurisdiction-"

"S- seven don't exist-" said Epps, with a note of finality in his voice.

"Right, and we don't take orders from people who don't exist," said Lennox, his voice deadly quiet.

"I'm gonna count to five-"

"Well, I'm gonna count to three."

Lennox cocked the gun, his face icy and hard. He could shoot Simmons and he wouldn't loose a wink of sleep over it.

"Will," I said.

"Simmons?" called Keller. Simmons looked over at the commanding Sec Def.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says," said Keller. "Loosing's really not an option for these guys."

I grinned, flicking the safety back on and shoving the gun back down my pants. Sam was staring at me.

"All right," said Simmons, after a minute. "Okay. Hey, you wanna lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

With a jerk, Lennox pulled his gun away, still glaring at Simmons, jaw clenched.

"This way, people," said Simmons, gesturing.

"How the hell did you get so good with a gun, eh?" he asked me as we moved, looking down hard at me.

"I watch TV," I said, raising my eyebrows, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Kids today…"

We heard Bee before we saw him. We entered yet another gray, cold room, where Bee was writhing on a table, being gassed and iced, making that heartbreaking sound.

"Bee!"

"No, no!" shouted Sam, running up to Bumblebee. "Stop! You've got to stop! Stop, stop!" he shouted, yanking down someone's gun and holding his hands up, his eyes frantic.

"No, no, stop!" yelled Banachek. "Stop, stop! Let him go! Let him go!"

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Bee as the bot slowly sat up.

Bee turned to us.

"They didn't hurt you, right?"

Bee grunted and, with a jerk of his head, his battle mask fell down over his face and he raised a cannon, pointing it at the men who'd been icing him moments earlier.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

Bee climbed off the table, still pointing the gun and turning his head quickly from side to side. Whatever they'd done to him, they'd scared him- and pissed him off.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you."

Bee stepped forward, swinging the humming cannon around. I stared up at him, a little apprehensive.

"Just back up a little bit," said Sam. "He's friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on," he said to Bee. "Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you. Here, come wiv' me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark."

And then, joy of joys, more running. Thankfully, though, the cube was in an adjoining room, so we didn't have to run very far. I patted Bee's foot and he looked down at me, thrumming.

"You okay, big guy?"

He vibrated. I grinned up at him.

"Good enough for me."

The Cube was even bigger up close. I mean, from far away, it was a monster, but now, it was a colossus. I'd been craning my head back a lot in the past twelve hours, but now, I craned it back even farther. The enormous structure was covered in glyphs and drawings. There was a dark, alien beauty about it, and I was getting goose bumps, just thinking about how damn old this thing was.

Even Bumblebee, who was fourteen feet taller than the rest of us, was dwarfed by this thing. We stood under it and Bee looked up, wonder and curiosity on his lovely metal face. He raised his arms up to it, a noise of elation emerging from his throat, before his hands made contact with the thing.

"Okay, here we go," said Epps. "He doin' something. He doing something."

There was a bright crackling of light, and then a wave of electrical blue energy swept through the cube. The light illuminated, very briefly, hundreds of thousands of smaller squares on the surface of the Cube. And then it began collapsing in on itself, folding into itself and retreating and turning, like some kind of super advanced Rubix cube. The smaller cubes slid into each other, folding over, inside, upside down, until the Cube was small enough to fit inside Bee's hands. He flicked it, just once, then held it close to his face to examine it.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain- let's get to it_," he said, straightening up and looking around at all of us.

"He's right," said Lennox, stepping down and speaking up. "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission city is twenty-two miles away. We're gonna sneak that cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in that city.

"Good!" said Keller enthusiastically. "Right."

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force," finished Lennox, his brow furrowed.

"This place must have some kind of radio link!" said Keller, gesturing wildly, turning to Simmons.

"Yes-"

"Shortwave, CB-"

"Right, yes!"

"Sir you gotta figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!" he said to the soldiers and Sam, Mikaela and I. "Right, Sam, get in the car!"

Sam and Mikaela climbed in the front seats as Bee finished transforming, and I climbed into the back through an open window.

"Mr. Secretary!" shouted Lennox as he passed in front of the car, walking backwards as he shouted orders. "Get our birds in the air! When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

They disappeared out of our view and Bee revved up, the seatbelts buckling us in of our own accord. I clutched my cross in one hand and my gun in the other as my heart pounded wildly.

Things were about to get good.

**TBC...

* * *

**

"One Of Those Girls" by Avril Lavigne

A/N: Ooh, it's getting goooood. SONG CHOICE: I wanted a song that kind of shows that Katty (in real life and in this story) is the kind of girl who just attracts trouble and guys, all at the same time. Some parts of this song really seemed to fit, and some parts didn't So I deleted a few lines, cause I don't want her to come across as a golddigger, cause she's not. She's a flirty, vivacious young girl who doesn't really understand the effect she can have on guys. Anyway. Have I mentioned I love Simmons? Lennox, too... a;kan;akdna;akdnf. VOTE! Katty/Simmons or Katty/Lennox action? It won't be until the next story, but I'm interested to see what you guys want :). Please review!

Sarah


	4. Let's Blow This Joint, Literally

_**I Think That Car Just Stood Up**_** by Teenage Anomaly

* * *

**

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

**Chapter Four: Let's Blow This Joint. Literally.**

"The Cube's okay?" asked Sam over the roar of the wind as we sped out of the dam.

"Yeah, it's fine-"

"Well, put the seat belt on-"

Feeling like an idiot, I looped the seatbelt over the Cube.

We reached the highway, traveling through miles of desert, the very epitome of an endless road on a hot sunny day. I leaned forward in between Sam and Mikaela, fighting against the seatbelt that wouldn't let go of me, feeling quite uninvolved in the back.

"You guys all right?" I shouted over the wind that ripped around the inside of the car, blowing my hair all around my face.

"Just dandy!" shouted Sam.

"Wait, is that-" began Mikaela, leaning forward as we saw a flash on the horizon. We all leaned forward in our seats, afraid to speak.

"There's Optimus," said Sam as the enormous truck came into view.

"Subtle, isn't he?" I snarked as we heard tires screeching as the Autobots pulled into formation behind us. "That was awesome! Dude, did you just see that-?!"

"You always have something to say, don't you?" snapped Mikaela.

"Sure do, honey."

"Were you flirting with Simmons back there?" asked Sam, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the rapidly disappearing dam.

"You bet I was!" I cackled, eyes wide.

They both stared at me in disbelief and I sighed, rolling my eyes behind my glasses.

"Dude, I have weird taste in guys-"

"Really? Cause I- I couldn't tell," said Sam. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"_She wants to touch me whoa, she wants to love me whoa, she'll never leave me whoa, whoa oh oh-"_

"Nice, Bee."

Finally, we'd left the desert and were reaching civilization. Bridges crawled over our heads and cars sped past us and I twisted around in my seat, knowing what was coming.

"No, no, no, no, no-" muttered Sam, eyes wide, leaning over Mikaela to look out the back as well.

"What?"

"It's the same cop," he said as we heard a siren flick on. I twisted even more, clawing at the seats, trying to see out the back windshield.

"Block them, block them, block them-" Sam hissed, his voice desperate.

Almost as though they'd heard him, the Autobots closed ranks, trying to protect us from the cons. Unfortunately, that bitch lady fate had different ideas.

The tank, Bonecrusher, I think his name was, began unfolding, his digger reaching up in the air. I watched, wide eyed, as he unfolded, every piece falling perfectly into place, and the most amazing thing was that, throughout the whole process, he kept up the break-neck speed of seventy miles an hour.

"Oh shit."

Optimus transformed too, jerking around and rising to his full height, no longer a car, but once again a soldier. Stupidly, I ducked under the rear window out of reflex, my cheek pressed against the smooth leather of Bee's seat, inhaling that new car smell.

"Faster would be awesome, Bee man!" I shouted, screwing my eyes shut and grasping the seat belt as he stepped on the gas and we flew forward, ducking and weaving around the other cars.

"Oh my god," said Mikaela, her voice a quiet, horrified whisper. I stretched up, opening my eyes quickly, and immediately wished I hadn't. Bonecrusher plowed through a van, flames exploding and licking up his metal body, but it didn't even phase him. My eyes, though, were focused on the remains of that car.

Someone- possibly several people- had just died.

And suddenly, it wasn't a game anymore.

Bonecrusher skated after Optimus and we watched him plow into the larger robot, his arms wrapping around him, sending both of them toppling off of the bridge, crashing downwards, and out of our sight.

"OPTIMUS!" we shouted, Sam and I almost throwing ourselves out of the windows.

"_OPTIMUS_!"

I was disturbingly troubled- even though I knew Prime was going to be okay. But somehow, the panic still flooded through me, making it hard to breathe, making my heartbeat pound in my ears.

Sounds of the battle raged up at us from below. I saw cars stopping, heard brakes screeching and tires squealing, smelled the acrid black smoke of burning tires and breaks, and, worst of all, we could hear the sounds of one metal robot plummeting the other.

"What's happening?" Sam shouted at me.

"Drive!" I shouted at Bumblebee. "We've got to get to Mission City! Prime'll be behind us, but you've gotta drive!"

The engine revved and the force of the sudden burst of speed threw me back against my seat.

We were driving.

"Oh my god, oh my god-" said Mikaela, screwing her eyes shut as Sam shouted. As soon as we reached the city, Bee slowed down.

I sat, eyes wide, back pressed against the seat, my glasses askew, breathing heavily.

"Ehhhh," I said.

The tanks that the soldiers had ridden in stopped in front of us. I looked down at the seat.

"Sorry for yelling at you."

"_It's cool, girl, it's cool."_

Ahead of us, the soldier were climbing out of their cars as we did too, very shakily on my behalf, clinging shakily to Bee to stay standing. Lennox and Epps stood in front of us, holding clunky radios and looking up at the sky. I looked up too, in time to see Starscream disappear behind a building.

"Air force has arrived! Pop smoke!"

"Oh, shit," I said, reaching around and pulling the gun off my back, holding at my side. "We are so freaking screwed!"

"Raptor, raptor, do you copy?" asked Epps into his radio, eyes still trained on the sky. Everyone stared up as the jet roared over our heads. I twisted, trying to keep it in my sight, grip tightening on the bulky gun, inwardly chanting _shit, shit, shit, shit_-

"We have you visual_," _continued Epps.

"Green smoke is the mark," said Epps, very clearly, and at that moment, someone opened a canister and green smoke spread around us, clouding my vision. "Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

The jet roared around a skyscraper before angling back down. Ironhide transformed enough to shout, "It's Starscream!"

"Oh shit, ho shit, shit, shit, crap, dangit, crap, shit, this freaking _sucks-"_

"Please tell me you copy," said Epps, his voice tense and quiet, as the green smoke spread around us. There was no sight of Starscream in the cloudless blue sky.

Ironhide had completely transformed, sending the city inhabitants into a panic, and was flapping his hands at us, his face urgent and worried.

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!"

In a spilt second, Bee had transformed and was running forward to assist Hide. They grabbed a Furby truck and flipped it over, forming a very poor excuse for a shield. Two enormous robots were using an effing FURBY truck for a shield. I gave a burst of near hysterical laughter.

"No, no, no, no! Move!" Lennox shouted as the gravity of the situation, and just what was about to happen, became inescapably clear. I took a few uncertain steps backwards.

"Back up!" shouted Ironhide. "Back up!"

"RETREAT! Fall back!"

Men climbed out of the trucks shouting and grasping their guns as a soldier grabbed me, dragging me with him.

"Incoming!"

There was a high-pitched whine of a noise and then an explosion of heat. The soldier threw me to the hard ground and then threw himself on top of me, knocking the air out of me. The earth shook with the blast and shrieks sounded from every side along with crashes and thuds and metallic groans as pieces of concrete flew everywhere. I was paralyzed from shock, panting, my craped-up palms pressed into the concrete, my glasses covered in bits of dust. I blinked a view times, clearing my head as the dust around me settled.

"Sir, are you alright? Sir?"

Very gingerly, I pushed the soldier off of me and rolled over, shaking my head and sitting up. I was frozen once more, however, when I saw blood trickling out of his gasping mouth. His eyes were wide and his tan face was draining.

"Oh, my god."

"My back," he rasped, clawing at the collar of my sweat-stained gray t-shirt. "My back."

Nodding furiously, I crawled over to him and then knelt neck to him, pulling him to my chest, one arm wrapping around his shoulders as I examined his back.

I wasn't a doctor and I didn't have great knowledge of human anatomy. I was an artist with little, shaking hands and the only knowledge of the human body I had came from art books, TV, and looking at my own naked body in the mirror. But this guy had a fairly sizeable piece of metal protruding from the lower right side of his back, and even I knew that this couldn't be good.

"Take it out. Take it out-"

"Sir, I can't," I said, my voice frantic, as I stared down at that metal protruding out of his camo uniform. "Sir, it might have pierced one of your kidneys-"

"It hurts," he groaned, and I pulled him back to see he couldn't be more than ten years older than me.

"I need a doctor!" I shouted wildly, cradling the man's hand with my bloody hands as I looked frantically around. "A medic! _Please_!"

A guy who I didn't know, not someone who was with us, ran over to me. He was balding and paunchy, not exactly a hero archetype, but his eyes were kind and intelligent.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I was surprisingly calm.

"He's got metal stickin' outta his lower back- I- I didn't wanna take it out-"

The older man moved around the gasping soldier, examining the wound before looking up at me and nodding.

"Alright. Can you help me move him?"

I nodded, brushing hair out of my face with the back of my hand, leaving a smear of blood across my forehead.

"Yeah. Yes."

"Get his feet."

I grabbed his feet as best I could and rose shakily to my feet and, clumsily, with the soldier groaning, the man and I moved him twenty feet away before lowering him, on his stomach, onto the ground.

"It hurts. God, it hurts-"

"I'm going to call an ambulance," said the older man, his forehead wrinkling as he looked up at me. "You're with the army, aren't you?"

The gun lying where I had been must have given me away.

I nodded.

"Go back to them. They need you."

"Yes, sir."

I rose to my feet and began to run back into the smoke-filled area, but the man called after me.

"Kid!"

I turned around. He looked after me, hopeless. "Be careful."

I gave him a salute before turning back to the fray. I picked up my gun on the way to Lennox.

"Hey," I said, panting, climbing over rumble as I neared him. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine. Listen, you need to go over with Sam and Mikaela," he pointed- "and get the hell out of here."

I shook me head. "No-"

"Kid, people are gonna die here-"

"I'm not leaving-"

"Yes, you _are_-"

"Why the hell did you give me this gun if you intended for me to leave?" I asked, raising my voice, hefting the gun. He stared down at me, his jaw clenched and his face hard. Epps shook his head.

"Man, we don't have time for this-"

"Fine. Stay."

"Alpha 273 degrees, 10 miles," said Epps loudly into his radio as Lennox prepped his gun. "November victor, 1.2 clicks north."

Something clanked and then there was an explosion behind us, crashing into the large pieces of rubble that had been forced up by Starscream's attack.

"-the hell?" I gasped, throwing my arms over my head. The shooting didn't stop, shaking our barriers as Lennox and Epps carefully looked over the barrier.

"Oh-" shouted Epps, ducking shut in time as a fresh assault broke down on us. We heard crunching, glass breaking, and screams, as the tank Con rolled toward us. We climbed up, looking over the rubble to see the car climbing over other cars.

"Move out!" shouted Lennox. "Let's go!"

We darted out from behind the rubble, guns raised and posture defensive, making for where the rest of the cars and tanks and soldiers were.

"Let's go!" shouted Lennox, grabbing my arm and pushing me in front of him before turning back for Epps. "Move!"

I ran behind a car, falling and sliding on my knees, my gun held up to my chest, panting.

All around me was bedlam. Civilians were running and screaming everywhere as the odd explosion sounded, shaking the earth. The place was bathed in smoke and flames and the smell of oil. Guns fired, doing their owners no good. I panted, tipping my head back against the car, staring up at the tendrils of black smoke that floated away against the sky.

And then I cocked the gun and rose to my feet, looking around the car to see Jazz flipping over the tank, pulling its gun around as it began to transform.

"Jazz!" I shouted, running at them, waving my arms and gun in the air. "Jazz, no, leave him-!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lennox grabbed my arm and dragged me back with a jerk. I looked up at him, panicked.

"He's gonna die!"

"We're _all_ gonna die, kid!"

"DON'T CALL ME KID!"

There was an explosion from Ironhide that sent us both ducking, our arms over our heads, Lennox bent protectively over me, my head under his arm and his arms wrapped over my middle. Any other time, I would have been melting.

"Are you in or not?" he shouted as soldiers ran past us to an over turned car.

"Just tell me where to shoot."

"C'mon, soldier."

He grabbed my hand, his gun held in the other, and pulled me along as we ran, my feet slapping the concrete until we ground to a halt behind the car.

"Concentrate your fire!" Lennox shouted as Ratchet flew past us.

Three shots fired at the enormous Con, and the final one sent it flipping backwards, groaning, where it settled on the concrete, glass popping all around it. I stared, panting, the gun still warm in my hands.

"It's Megatron!" Ratchet shouted, gesturing for us to move. "Retreat! Move! Fall back!"

We ran again, getting as far away from the enormous Megatron as we could.

"Fall back!" Lennox shouted as I darted past him. "Get our guys out of the way!" he shouted, running now too. "Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"

We ran past a man who had another man thrown over his shoulder.

"We need air cover down here, now!"

Legs pounding furiously, those of us who were still standing ran back to the fallen Bumblebee. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest and my arms were sore from carrying that enormous gun and I had scratches and bruises all over my body, but I couldn't shake that feeling of rightness. Like this, the explosions and the panic and the adrenaline, was what I was supposed to be doing. I was supposed to be in the middle of all the action. This… this, right here, was where I belonged.

"Sir!" shouted a soldier. "That tank thing's getting back up."

Lennox darted forward, staring at the Con with disbelief scrawled over his face. "Oh, these things just don't die."

And, just to make the moment that much more perfect, we heard the sound of a helicopter approaching- except, when we turned around, we saw that it wasn't a helicopter at all. It was Blackout.

"Oh, we're so dead."

"Well, shit."

"Sam!" Lennox shouted as the rest of us ran over to Sam and Mikaela and Bee. "Where's the Cube?"

"Right there," said Sam from atop the tow truck, pointing.

"Okay," said Lennox, before running over to tell some soldier something.

"Epps, get those Black Hawks here!"

I simply stood, breathing, trying to get my heart rate under control, my eyes screwed shut.

"Okay," panted Lennox, running back.

"What?"

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare-" he pressed a flare into Sam's hands. "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare-"

"No," said Sam, his eyes wide.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No, no! I can't do this!"

Face contorting, Lennox reached up and grabbed the front of Sam's jacket, jerking him downwards. Mikaela and I shared a fast, wide-eyed glance.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now, all right? I need you to take this Cube-" he grabbed it and pressed it into Sam's hands-" get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die. Katty's going with you." He looked over at me and I nodded, hoisting my gun up. He gave me a nod before turning to Mikaela.

"You got to go. You got to go-"

"No, I'm not leaving-"

"You need to go. Go!"

"No, I'm not leaving until I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?"

Sam jumped off of the trailer and looked at me, his face scared. "Why is he making you come too?"

I looked at him, hard, and exhaled. "In case you die."

"Sam, Katty, we will protect you," growled Ironhide, crouching down. Sam nodded.

"Okay." He looked at me. "You ready?"

I cocked my gun a little too vigorously, adrenaline pounding through my veins and a grin spreading across my face.

"Babe, I was born ready."

We ran past Mikaela before-

"Sam!"

He turned around and I skidded to a halt, a few feet ahead of them, twisting back in time to see Mikaela approaching him.

"No matter what happens," I heard her say, "I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

"Sam, get to the building!" shouted Ironhide. "Move!"

Sam looked at me one last time, his mouth slightly open, his eyebrows pulled up. I grabbed his free hand with my free hand, looking up at him, my jaw clenching.

"I'll be right beside you."

And then, as they say, the shit really hit the fan.

I didn't know it was possible to run as fast as I was now running, especially after all the shit that had happened to me in the past day. All I'd eaten in over twenty-four hours was some crackers and a coke, I was running on about four hours of sleep, and my body was utterly spent.

But Sam and I were still running at a sprinter's pace right now.

We darted around Ratchet's foot as the bot shouted, "Cover fire!"

"Move to fire!"

Ironhide dived and rolled past us before springing back to his feet. I twisted around, running backwards as I fired off quick shots at the con, the force from the gun almost sending me to the ground.

Blackout was in front of us, firing just over our heads and I twisted back around, my strides long and clumsy, shouting at him and yelling.

"Watch out!" shouted Ironhide, stepping over us and shooting back at the black con.

"We got this, Sam!"

We ducked as pieces of metal and then Blackout flew over us, our free hands going to cover our heads. I screamed.

If it was possible, we sped up, arms swinging and feet pounding the concrete. Sweat ran down my face in rivers, and I was gonna have to throw this shirt away, because the pit stains had to be horrific.

We darted around stationary cars and not-stationary terrified people, Ironhide and Ratchet keeping effortless time with us.

"Keep moving, you two!" shouted Ironhide.

Sam turned around to look behind him.

"Don't stop!"

Megatron landed beside us and did something fancy with his blades, stripping a car of its body and almost stripping us of our skin. We didn't have time to scream and instead just forced ourselves to move even faster, diving past the metal monster. Sam tripped and fell to the ground-

"Sam!"

-but rolled to his feet again, just as quickly, as Starscream landed behind us and, with a sweep of his arm, sent cars and flame flying over us.

"NO!"

We fell to the ground, shouting, as cars flew over to us and then we heard shots being fired right above our heads. I looked up and Saw Starscream, right there, shooting at Hide and Ratchet.

They shot back, fiercely, and Starscream stepped over us before moving back, firing at them. Sam shouted as Starscream jumped up and turned into an F-22in just a heartbeat.

"Sam! Get to the building!" shouted Ironhide, his voice slightly weaker than before.

"C'mon, we gotta go," I said, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him up. "Sam, we gotta go-"

"RUN!" shouted Ratchet and, using the car we were hiding next to to help him scramble to his feet, Sam was off like a shot, me hot on his heels.

Megatron reached us seconds later, after grabbing a minivan and tossing it to the side.

"Give me that Cube, boy!"

"RUN!"

A black car stopped suddenly, sending Sam careening into it. I caught up with him seconds later and flipped off the swearing girl inside the car just as a wave of energy swept out from the Cube. I dragged Sam to his feet.

"Dude, we gotta go-"

Finally, _finally_, we reached the building. It was out of town a little, and, praise the Lord, abandoned. Panting, our bodies straining, we ran inside the open fence, staring up at the gaping doors and broken windows as we run to them full speed.

"I'm never running again!" I gasped as we passed under those doors. We stood inside a cavernous, empty room, full of sunlight and dust. We stopped running, just for a second, looking around.

"You're not gonna get me," Sam said, turning his back on the doors and taking off again. "You're not gonna get me!"

I tripped but kept running as we darted in between columns, and I winced when I heard one of the glass windows shatter. Evil was in the house, and boy, was he pissed.

"I smell you, boy!"

We'd reached the second floor and ran to the shadows, gasping and panting for breath.

Glancing, panicked, over out shoulders, we passed decaying, graffiti-ed walls before running up a set of stairs that twisted and turned as Megatron shouted below us.

We reached a stretch of landing at bolted across it as the floor behind us began breaking upwards. We shouted but ran on as Megatron growled, the floorboards behind us snapping and bending upwards.

And then, there were stairs. Lots and lots of stairs.

"Maggot."

"Also-" I gasped, "I'm never," gasp, "taking," gasp, "stairs," gasp, "again."

I doubled over, panting, sweat dripping down my face. Sam skidded to a halt, several feet in front of me.

"Katty, c'mon!"

Not replying, I shook my head and forced my liquefying muscles to work a little bit harder.

And then, once we'd cleared the stairs, we reached the ladder.

I stared up at the spindly metal apparition in disbelief.

"Are you for_real_?"

Sam began to climb it and, swearing vigorously under my breath, so did I. my hands slipped and slid over the metal and my legs were so shaky from all that running that I had trouble supporting my own weight.

I'd never been happier to see flat land when I pulled myself over the wall of the building. Sam was already running again.

"Hey!" he shouted at the helicopters.

I followed him, jumping over the pipe, breathing heavily, my glasses sliding down my nose, as he slammed the flare into the wall ahead of me, sending a shower of sparks cascading down. Bright red smoke immediately began pouring from one end of the flare. I caught up with Sam.

"Hey! We're over here!"

The rotors of a chopper rose over the side of the building as we reached it and time seemed to slow down.

Sam dropped the flare, leaning over the wall, Cube held in both extended hands, trying his hardest to get the thing in the damn chopper. I ran for them, draping my gun across my back again, waving my arms wildly. The man in the chopper looked up at me.

"GO!" I shouted. "Get outta here!"

"WATCH OU!" Sam roared as Starscream, on a neighboring building, fired off a shot with a high pitched whine. I screamed, my eyes widening, as I barreled into Sam. He grabbed me around the waist as the helicopter exploded, the two of us folding into each other as the explosion washed over our heads. We fell to the ground, still grabbing each other, as the tail of the chopper swept over us, missing us by mere inches.

We climbed to our feet, shouting in fear, both of us running for the edge of the building as Megatron burst upwards through the roof.

"No. No!"

"Up there!" I shouted, pointing, and we both clambered atop the base of a statue, clinging to it as we hung a hundred feet in the air with a homicidal robot approaching us. My bleeding fingers scrabbled at the rough marble, trying to get a firm hold- but there was none to be had.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" asked Megatron in his growl of a voice. He approached us, taking his time about it, as sirens sounded from below us. I looked down and my stomach immediately fell to my feet. I tried to grab the folds of the statue's clothes and tried to stay close to Sam.

"Where do we go?" muttered Sam. "Where do we go?"

"Give me the All Spark, and you may live to be my pets," growled Megatron, clenching onto a statue. Sam's foot slipped and he shouted, causing me to scream too, from pure shock.

"I hate heights, I hate them, I _really freaking hate them_-!"

"I'm _never_ giving you this All Spark!" shouted Sam, showing more courage than I felt.

"Oh," said Megatron, a quiet, malicious glee in his growl of a voice, "so unwise."

I started shouting even before he swung that chain. Part of the building crumbled away and the statue toppled over, sending Sam and I flying out over nothingness. I screamed, twisting and flipping over and over in the air, limbs flailing, catching glimpses of Sam's horrified face, of smoke in the afternoon light, of falling rubble, of buildings, as pieces of stone fell all around me. I grabbed onto Sam, who was also shouting at the top of his lungs, and then-

My back hit a metal hand that gave underneath my body, knocking the air out of me. Sam landed half on top of me and I stared, wide eyed, at the sky above me, mouth gaping as I tried to breathe.

"I got you," rumbled Optimus as his fingers closed around us, lifting us upwards. I got my breath back and gasped, coughing, relieved and terrified.

"Hold onto the Cube!" Optimus' mask flicked down over his face as he clutched us to his chest. I fumbled for Sam's hand and grabbed it, as hard as I could, as the robot began falling downwards. He kept us clutched to his chest as he half fell, half jumped from building to building, sending rubble falling down all around us. Sam and I squeezed each other's hands, our eyes screwed shut, as Megatron followed us down.

He landed on Prime who, with a grunt, fell to the ground, us still grasped tightly to his chest.

Prime's fingers pulled back slowly and we both crawled to our feet, shaking and half hysterical, at least in my case.

"Sam, Katty- you risked your lives to protect the Cube," he said, staring down at us, an ancient emotion in his bright blue eyes.

"No sacrifice," said Sam, his face intense and his voice quiet, "no victory."

Unable to speak, I merely nodded, looking from Sam to Optimus.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me."

We obeyed him, still clutching each other's hand, and I, being the graceful person I am, fell into a ditch that had been made during the battle, Sam falling down with me. We stumbled along it, gingerly, our bodies sore, as we listened to Prime and Megatron fighting. I ducked when rocks went flying over us. We crawled up, out of the ditch, and hide behind the door of a demolished car.

"Stay here," Sam ordered.

"As if."

"Katty-"

"GO!" I shouted, and we darted out from behind the car, falling as the F-22s fired on Megatron. I pulled my gun in front of me, screaming. Megatron twisted and fell to the ground, crawling towards the still Prime.

Sam and I jumped to the ground just as Prime swung an arm out, sending Megatron rolling to the ground with a grunt. We rolled over and scrambled backwards, like crabs, and Megatron came after us, crawling.

"I'll kill you!"

I pulled the gun up with shaking hands as my legs forced me back.

"Mine! All Spark!"

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!" commanded Prime.

Sam scrambled to his feet and, yelling, jumping to my feet, I ran forward with him and stared up into Megatron's face. I skidded to a halt and raised my gun. Something like amused shock flashing into Megatron's eyes. I laughed, loud, almost inane laughter as I angled the gun at his chest-

"Sam!"

Sam raced forward, his face intense, the Cube raised above his chest as I fired once, twice- and Megatron's chest plate swung open, giving Sam the golden opportunity. Sam shoved upwards and, with a yell, the Cube was absorbed into Megatron. I gave another hysterical, rough, cackling laugh, throwing my arms into the air. Megatron stood straight up, his claws clutching at his metal chest, choking and gasping, before falling to his knees and then keeling over, gurgling metallically.

Sam backed away steadily, his eyes wide, and I climbed to my shaky feet, using his arm for balance, the gun clutched in my right hand and dangling by my side as I panted, heart pounding, staring at the prostrate form of Megatron.

Prime rose to his feet and moved over to Megatron, kneeling down next to him, a look of sorrow on his metal face. "You left me no choice, brother."

He turned to Sam and I, planting his hands on the ground, lowering his face to ours.

"Sam, Katty- I owe you my life." His optics flickered between us. "We are in your debt."

He rose to his feet as the tow truck, dragging Bee, pulled up, joining the rest of us. Mikaela climbed out of it and strode around Bumblebee, stopping when she saw us, a small smile spreading over her ridiculously pretty face.

"Prime," said Ironhide quietly. "We couldn't save him."

"Ah, Jazz," said Optimus, taking Jazz's body. My brow furrowed as I looked to the cavity in Megatron's chest- and the sliver of the All Spark that emerged from it.

"Wait," I said, loudly, stepping forward and pointing to it. "If you can put his body back together, can't you use that to bring him back?"

The Autobots all looked at me and Ratchet blinked, surprised.

"That might actually work."

A wave of relief washed over me and I crossed my arms over my chest, grinning proudly. Lennox came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You did good, kid," he said quietly. I turned my head around and grinned up at his sweaty face.

"We gained great comrades," said Prime, as Ironhide put his fists on his hips, like a giant, metallic Peter Pan. "Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?" asked Bee, blinking and turning to Optimus. I squealed.

"You are just too darn cute!"

"Permission granted, old friend."

"You speak now?" asked Sam loudly.

"I wish to stay… with the boy."

"If that is his choice."

Sam looked to Bee, a small smile forming on his beaten and dirty face. "Yes," he said, quietly, but happily.

Prime knelt down and retrieved the piece of the All-Spark from Megatron's chest, before looking up at me. Something like a grin spread over his face and I gestured at Jazz.

"We got a robot to put back together. Let's roll, boys."

-

**An Hour Later**

"Mom, really, I'm fine-"

"Where the hell are you? You disappeared and now Transformers is real but no one remembers it, what in the _world_ is going_ on_, Katie?"

"Look," I said, exasperated, leaning into the phone. "I can't talk about it on the phone, okay?"

"Then where _are_ you?"

"Mom, I have to go, okay? But I'm fine, I love you, and I'll call you again in a few hours, okay? I won't be gone from home much longer, I promise."

"_Kathryn_-"

"Mom, seriously. I can't tell you over the phone."

She sighed, a staticky rush. "Alright." Her tone told me, very clearly, that she wasn't happy, but, then, I couldn't have my cake and eat it too.

"I'll see you soon," I said clearly. "I love you."

Static. "I love you too."

"Bye, mom."

"Bye, Katie."

I hung up before shaking my head.

"Mother?"

I looked up sharply to see Simmons standing about ten feet away, an eyebrow quirked and his hands behind his back. My heart skipped a beat and heat began spreading over my skin. Man, he was fine.

"Yeah," I said.

"I hear you're quite the hero."

"It's what they're telling me, anyway," I said, grinning, gesturing over my shoulder at the robots and the soldiers, who were sitting together and talking like old friends.

"And, what? You don't believe them?"

I took a few steps forward, shoving my sore, bloody hands down the pockets of my dirty jeans.

"I jus' did what I had to t' stay alive." I shrugged, looking up at him when we were only a few feet away. He looked different from the movie- maybe five years or so younger, still significantly older than me, his hair a little longer and straighter, his jaw squarer. But he was still… him. He still had the same dark eyes and slightly crooked mouth and maniac personality that I'd developed a crush on when I first saw the movie. Oh, and those hands. A,lalkda;lkasdfl. "Nothin' heroic in that."

He said nothing, just looked down at me, an eyebrow quirked slightly. I gestured to the nearby bathrooms, a lecherous grin spreading over my face.

"Wanna get it on?"

He stared at me, eyes narrowing in disbelief, jerking his head as he said in his slight New York accent, "Call me when you're legal. _Then_ we'll talk."

"Two years, baby." I held up my hand, wiggling two fingers. "Can you live without me for that long?"

"I think I'll manage."

"Sure about that?" I grinned at him, cheekily, before reaching up and patting his shoulder good-naturedly. I turned on my heel, leaving him standing behind me, and made my way to the soldiers and Autobots.

"You ready now?" asked the Army doctor that had been called in. It was my turn to be checked out, but the phone call with my mom had gone a little longer than planned. I nodded, sighing.

"Let's get this over with."

-

I didn't have any major injuries, as it turned out. A fair share of lacerations and bruises, and according to sawbones I was pretty dehydrated, but he said that mostly, it was nothing that a decent night's sleep wouldn't do wonders for.

So after stitching up some of the worst gashes, the doc ordered me to eat, and after that, I took a shower. Then I called my mom again.

We had to stay at the base for debriefing and to work out some kinks as to what exactly, had happened, so everyone directly involved was here. Sam's parents were brought here too, and so that was a lovely family reunion, although Ironhide was less-than-happy to see Mojo again.

And me? I just watched it all with a grin on my face, loving this life much more than the one I'd left behind.

**TBC...**_**

* * *

**_"Run" by Leona Lewis. Katty and Sam; NOT ROMANTIC.

A/N: so much running in this chapter, omg. I mean, my legs are hurting and all I did was write the thing. I love this chapter so, so much. Writing action is so much fun! And, by the way, Simmons is really, really hard to write. As to the vote: I still wanna hear your thoughts! It seems like most people wanted some Katty/Lennox action, and I can't blame you. Katty, though, wants some Katty/Simmons action, and since this story is for her, I HAVE REACHED A COMPROMISE! You'll see, in the next story :). Also, is it just me, or is Bumblebee adorable? I'll post the epilouge tomorrow or maybe later today. Love you guys! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews!

Sarah.


	5. Epilogue: Government Order

_**I Think That Car Just Stood Up**_** by Teenage Anomaly

* * *

**

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide

**A Week Later**

I walked down the white and blue hallways of my school, grinning internally as people passed me. There was something thrilling about this secret I had inside of me- something thrilling in that they had no idea what I was, what I could do, or that I was perfectly authorized to carry the handgun that was currently sitting in the bottom of my purse, fully loaded, with the safety clicked on.

I reached the glass walls of the cafeteria, but instead of going inside it, I went in the opposite direction, passing by the blue columns and then pushing on the glass doors to enter the front office. The woman at the desk barely glanced up at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am," I said, smiling politely as I approached the desk. "I need to talk to the principal."

"What about?" asked the woman, glancing up at me with something like interest for the first time. My smile widened.

"It's private."

"I'm afraid she's busy right now-"

"It's _very_ important."

"What could be that important?"

"It's regarding why I was absent the past week."

The woman stared at me, searchingly, then sighed, rising from her chair. She walked over to the office and knocked.

"Mrs. Vick? There's a student here to see you-"

The door swung open and a stately woman of about fifty came out of the room and, seeing me, smiled.

"Ah, yes. You have a problem."

"Not exactly." I pulled a thick envelope out of the front pocket of my bag. "It's concerning why I was absent all of last week."

"Okay." She waited.

"We should probably go in your office."

She raised an eyebrow but gestured inside her office. I made my way over to it, feeling every eye on the office on me. The principal swung the door shut and sighed.

"All right. Out with it."

I opened the envelope and pulled out a letter, handing it to her. She scanned it and her eyes flickered between me and it going wide.

"What does this mean?" she asked finally. I shrugged.

"It means exactly what it says. My absence happens to be involved with a case of national security, and every record that I wasn't at school has to be erased. Not just excused- erased. To someone looking in, it has to appear that I was at school last week. As you can see, it's been signed by both the President and Secretary of Defense John Keller."

"Why?" she asked incredulously, her brow furrowing. "What could you have been involved it-"

"That's classified, ma'am," I said, unblinkingly, my thumbs shoved through my belt-loops. She stared at me before sighing.

"Alright. I don't like it, but- I'll talk to your teachers."

I nodded. "One last thing- I don't want to sound like I'm threatening you or anything, but like I said, this is a matter of national security. If this goes beyond my teachers- if anyone gets any hint of anything wrong… well, that's a felony. Also, you should probably know that I'm carrying a loaded weapon- that's explained in the letter, too- and that my license and registration are in my bag."

I grinned suddenly and saluted my shocked Principal. "Have a nice day."

-

The smooth glass doors of the cafeteria felt weird on my still-healing hands as I pushed them open.

A few people stared at me as I made my way to the back of the light-filled cafeteria, a small smirk on my face. Some of them were smarter than others, and they could feel danger when it entered the room.

Man, I felt SO HARDCORE. I had a gun in my bag, I'd ridden in the recently repaired Jazz to school today, some of my best friends were alien, multi-billion year old robots the size of buildings, I'd spent the past week in a base that was now as secure as Area Fifty-One with some of the most dangerous people in the world. I was covered in half-way healed scrapes and scratches and did I _mention_ I was carrying a gun?

"Hey, guys."

I swung my backpack off my shoulders and set it on the table with a loud thunk. My friends looked up at me and screamed with joy, and that's when the interrogation began.

"Oh my god! Where have you been?"

"We've had so much work in Johnson's class-"

"I got a car-"

I plopped myself down on the round, single-seater bench that emerged from the cafeteria table and looked at all of my friends, grinning.

"I was caught in the middle of an alien war."

"How ever did you survive?" asked one of my friends jokingly, grinning, shaking her pretty brunette head.

"Very carefully."

They chattered around me, thinking it was a joke, and I couldn't help but think: _Oh yes. Things are going to get much more interesting from here on out._

Home isn't a place. It's a state of mind; a kind of being. I was involved with top-secret government groups, I knew things that people would kill to ask a few questions about. I knew, without a trace of doubt, that we were not alone in the universe.

And, finally, I was home.

**IT'S NEVER REALLY THE END, IS IT?

* * *

**

"Trouble" by pink.

AN: Not sure when I'll start uploading the second story, but it'll probably be towards the end of this week, maybe a little sooner. Thank you so much to everyone one who reviewed, faved or alerted this story! I'm really glad you liked it. See you next story!

Love,

Sarah


End file.
